Where have you been?
by Helpless tragedy
Summary: Ed has loved Roy for so long he knows the colonel would never love someone so pathetic as him. Kind of OOC. RoyxEd sex scene.. Yaoi xD please review! Some Riza bashing. Started out a oneshot but I think if I get enough reviews I'll make a whole story. Set after brotherhood. Ed and Al have bodies back, Roy isn't blind anymore. Thanks(:
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey oh my god I'm back! Finally xD so sorry guys, I've been going through a lot and just grrrrrr(: but i just wanted to write a simple Royed(: if you don't already like the FMA page on FB the one that almost has 20k likes I admin there! Admin Winry(: alright enjoy! Yaoi! Warning: boyxboy sex scenes. DON'T LIKE DON'T**__**READ!**_

* * *

Where have you been?

"What are you doing here Riza, it's late. Shouldn't you be heading home?" Roy asked.

Ed sighed as he heard the colonels voice. 'Why do I have to turn in my report now?!' He thought. The stupid colonel..his colonel. Ed had loved Roy for almost two years now and it wasn't going away no matter how hard he tried.

As he approached the door he saw it was slightly open.

"Roy I..I have to tell you something," Riza said softly. 'She's never this intense.' Ed thought.

"Go ahead Lieutenant," he said.

"I've loved you for a long time sir..I just wanted to know if you felt the same."

Ed was shocked. He felt stupid for coming in this late, for stopping to listen, for..ever falling in love with somebody that was already taken.

"Riza I—" he started but was interrupted as Riza pressed her lips on his.

Ed felt his eyes start to burn, and his body start to shake. He dropped his report on the floor and ran away as fast as he could. He had to get out of there..he needed relief.

He ran outside into the pouring rain and started crying. "You're such an idiot Edward!" He exclaimed to himself.

He sat down on the steps of Central HQ and continued crying, bagging on himself. "Why did I have to come in so late.."

"Fullmetal?"

The voice struck Ed right in his broken, throbbing, heart. He turned and saw Roy with his umbrella, carefully dodging the rain.

Ed wiped his eyes and stood up, "yeah sorry colonel," he replied in a shaky voice.

Ed knew this wasn't the end of the world, he still had Al to worry about. He's overcome so many things, why can't he get over this pain?

"I got your report, thank you for leaving outside my door and not coming in to say hi," the flame replied smugly.

"Sorry, I figured you were busy."

Roy smirked. 'Damn him!' Why did he have to look so god damn sexy?! "Well I'll be off.." Ed said and started walking away.

"Don't be ridiculous Fullmetal, I'll give you a ride," he said and led Ed to his car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The car ride was quiet and Ed knew the colonel knew something was wrong. Roy kept trying to start conversations but they all died out.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"No but thanks for the ride," Ed said as they pulled up to his and Al's hotel.

Ed smiled softly to himself as he saw Al sitting on the steps waiting for him. Every time Ed saw his brother he was extremely happy. They had gotten his body back and he'd healed finally. They had both returned from their eastern and western ventures. Life was good. Right?

"Brother!" He yelled and ran to him.

"Hey Al, sorry about that. Had to finish up."

"Don't worry about it brother, but I just talked to Gracia on the phone and she help overnight with Elicia, she's going to be gone. She asked for both of us but I told her that you'd be exhausted."

"Thanks Al, have fun!" He said getting out of Roy's car.

"Would you like me to drive you there Alphonse?" Roy asked.

"Thanks Colonel!" Al got in and Ed watched as they drove off.

Ed trudged up the stairs and went inside he and Al's small hotel room. He stripped down out of his wet clothes and decided to take a warm bath.

"There was a time when love was blind and unchanging.." He said softly.

Ed sighed. He knew he and Roy could never be, besides Roy is as straight as a pencil! He likes boobs and ass, Ed had..a penis. 'I wonder what it would feel like against his' Ed thought.

"Stop thinking such things Ed.." He said softly as he grew hard to the thoughts playing around in his head.

Once he was done he dressed in boxers and his tank top. He turned off the lights and crawled into his bed.

His mind wandered once again to the raven haired colonel. The way his eyes lit up when he gave his signature smirk, or when he got angry and got a crease in his eyebrow. How when he was passionate about something he'd defend it till the end. Ed loved it all. 'Theres no one like him..'

_Knock Knock_

"Who could that be?!"

Ed rustled to the door and sighed. He pulled his hair into a ponytail and pulled on some sweat pants. He opened the door and his heart did a leap.

"Hey.." Roy said softly, standing there in jeans and a simple t shirt. 'He looks like a god..'

"What are you doing here bastard?"

"I need to speak with you, may I come in?" He asked.

Ed paused for a second. 'Whats the worst that could happen?' "Yeah sure," Ed said turning quickly to hide his blush.

"Wow Fullmetal you actually keep it clean in here," he said.

Ed frowned. "Shut up," he said.

Ed sat down on the couch and gave the colonel a look to join him. Roy say and sighed. "So what is it," Ed asked.

"I was just merely wondering why you dropped your report outside my door, the papers were strung about."

"I was in a hurry," Ed said softly.

"Then when I came outside you were on the steps buried in your hands..it's as if you were crying," Roy said looking over at the young alchemist.

Ed was shocked. 'How can this man see right through me?!' He thought.

"Tell me what's wrong. I'm really not the jerk you think I am Ed."

A shiver ran up Ed's spine. The colonel had just said his actual name. Of course it's just a name but it came out of those sexy lips!

"I just.." Ed stuttered.

Roy moved in closer, almost instinctively. "Tell me Edward," he said softly.

"I saw you and..and the lietenant in your office and I didn't want to interrupt," he said and looked down.

Roy smiled, "that's not like you, you usually barge right in not giving a fuck."

"Well..I had to get back to Al."

"Uh huh, well what upset you so much?"

"I wasn't upset," he lied. He couldn't let the colonel know he saw them kissing.

"She kissed me Ed. If you had stayed around a little longer you would've seen me pull her off and tell her how wrong it was," Roy said.

Ed was speechless. How could this man see right through him?Roy moved closer and Ed stared, still too shocked to speak.

"I told her my heart belonged to someone else," Roy said softly, inching closer.

Ed instinctively moved closer, completely in a trance, as if Roy's words were poetry.

"I told her she would never win over him," he said. 'Him?!' Ed thought.

Roy moved and his lips were a fraction of an inch away from Ed's. Both men could feel the electric spark of tension. The rich breath of the other on their skin.

"I told her my heart belonged to you.." Roy moved in, his lips against Ed's. Ed kept his eyes open as the kiss began, too shocked to even believe this was real.

Just as he was beginning to melt into the Flame, Roy broke off. "Sorry.." He said.

"W-why?" Ed knew he did something wrong. He was too afraid to move or even think.

"I shouldn't of admitted my feelings to you," Roy said and stood up.

He turned to leave but Ed grabbed his arm. "Please don't go.."

"Ed..?"

"I've loved you for so long Colonel, don't leave me now," he said, a tear sliding down his cheek.

Roy pulled him up into a hug, "I will never leave you Edo and please call me Roy."

Ed gasped at his words. "R-Roy.." Nobody had ever said such things to him, he didn't know what to say. Finally something right had happened to him.

Roy cupped Edward's face and wiped away the tears that managed to escape. "No more tears, shh I'm here," he said softly.

Ed looked up at Roy and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by persistent lips. Roy wrapped his arms around Ed and pulled him tight against his body. Ed was awed. Roy actually wanted him. The man he'd been crushing on was kissing him!

Ed's weak knees gave out and he fell onto the couch with Roy on top of him. Roy continued kissing Ed on the lips not making any move to stop. Ed eventually had to pull away to catch his breath.

"Be with me Edward? Be mine," he said kissing Ed on the neck.

Ed moaned softly and blushed, "y-yes."

Roy smirked, "looks like I found your weakness my little alchemist," he said and kissed down Ed's neck.

Ed couldn't help but shiver and moan in pleasure. Why did simple kisses affect him so much?!

"Edo-kun.. god I've wanted to taste you for so long," Roy said softly as he kissed down Ed's jaw. His words made Ed shiver in pleasure.

Ed was a virgin and he knew Roy knew it, but there wasn't any other way he wanted it. Ed played with himself plenty of times seeking relief from his torturous thoughts of the man on top of him. The thoughts have finally become a reality.

"Roy.." Ed moaned as the older lifted up his shirt.

Roy slid it off over his head and undid the simple braid, "such beautiful hair.."

Ed moved his hands hesitantly down Roy's body to the bottom of his shirt. "C-can I," he asked.

"Please do.."

Ed slid Roy's plain t-shirt off and bit his lip as he looked at Roy's perfectly sculpted chest for the first time. "Like what you see?" He smirked.

"I love it," Ed said softly.

Roy teased his tongue down from Ed's neck to his soft, already erect, nipple and sucked on it gently causing Ed to yelp and moan. "Mmm ahh!"

Roy moved his hand up and pinched the other one, rubbing the tip softly. Both nipple completely hard. Roy moved down to Ed's sweats and pulled them off slowly revealing better the hard lump only covered by boxers.

"I did this to you Edo?"

Ed nodded, "you always do this to me."

Roy smirked and moved his hard lump against Ed's causing him to gasp and grasp onto Roy. "Roy!"

"Another weakness, grinding huh?" He asked as he gave another thrust.

Ed couldn't take it anymore. He pulled off Roy's jeans and boxers and his eyes widened when he took in the huge surprise in front of him.

Roy laughed. "You okay there Ed?"

Ed didn't know what to say. It was perfect, so big and thick. His mouth was watering just at the sight.

Roy pulled off Ed's boxers and layed on top of him, skin against skin. Ed shivered and moaned.

"This..feels amazing Roy, why?"

"It's because we want each other so bad, our bodies are craving it, this small physical contact is driving the body crazy."

Roy moved his hard, bare cock against Ed's and both men cried out, "oh god Mustang!" "Ed!"

Roy moved against Ed's cock in a grinding motion both men breathing heavily and gasping. Roy could tell Ed was going to lose it already so he stopped.

"N-no why did you stop?," he whimpered.

Roy moved down Ed's body, gently laying kisses on his skin. He got down to his cock and stopped. His warm breath teasing Ed's cock.

"I want you to cum in my mouth," he said.

Ed shivered, "R-Roy I've never done this b-before."

"I promise it will be okay, you'll enjoy it but I'm not going to do this if you're not ready."

Ed thought for a second. Here he was in he and Al's hotel room in central. He had gotten his brothers body back and defeated the homunculus. Roy's sight had been returned. Roy was almost the Furher. The brothers had returned to Amestris after their ventures apart. And it was Ed's 22 birthday. Everything seemed right. They deserved reward.

"I want this..I need this," Ed said softly.

Roy smirked and went down to his cock. He took it into his mouth and sucked, moving it in and out slowly. "Gah Roy!" Ed gasped.

Roy moaned sending vibrations through Ed's cock up to his whole body making Ed moan loudly. He knew with much more her be cumming in the colonel's mouth.

"R-Roy, I'm gonna cum!"

Roy sucked even harder the mad pleasure engulfing Ed. Lights danced across his vision and he couldn't hold it, he came all into the flame alchemists mouth. He watched as Roy swallowed and greedily licked away the remains.

"Edo..you look incredible. All flushed in your cheeks, swollen on the lips, lovebites all over your delicious body," he said licking his lips seductively.

Roy led Ed to the bed and laid down on top of him. "You've grown so much Edward. You're a man now. Happy birthday."

Ed smiled, Roy remembered! "I want one thing for my birthday Roy," he said.

"What's that my love?" Roy asked.

Ed took a deep breath and gathered up his courage, "I want you to put your cock inside me. Take my virginity," he said, looking away and blushing furiously.

Roy moaned at Ed's words and kissed down his body, "anything for you birthday boy."

"Do you have anything in that small kitchen of yours that would make things..easier?"

"Easier?" Ed asked.

"Lube," Roy said.

'Lube?!' Ed thought, he wasn't sure about anything. "You can go look," he said.

Roy got up and went into the small kitchen, rummaging through all the cabinets. "Hmmm."

Ed waited patiently but sighed as he went hard again. Roy came back with a frown and not a single thing in his hand. "Is it going to hurt?"

"Yes..at first, but then I promise it will feel amazing."

Ed nodded. Roy smiled and got back on top of his new lover and smoothed his hair back. "Suck," he said holding out his fingers

"What why?"

"Can't go in completely dry can I?"

Ed laughed nervously and brought Roy's fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them, wrapping his tongue around them, lightly nibbling on the flesh. Roy moaned and Ed realized that whatever he was doing Roy liked it so he moved the fingers in and out sucking.

"Fuck Edo..that's so hot," he said. He pulled his fingers out and smiled as the sticky saliva coated his fingers.

"Alright I'm going to put these inside first, it'll hurt for a bit. This is just to loosen you up," he said. Ed nodded.

Ed grabbed onto him and looked into those onyx eyes as Roy entered him. The pain was almost instant. He gasped and groaned, almost begging Roy to stop but he remember he said it would feel better.

"Shh Edo, it's alright."

Roy moved his fingers in and out scissoring inside of Ed. Ed was amazed how deep he was inside him. Suddenly with one inward movement Roy hit the jackpot. Ed cried out in pleasure and arched his back.

"There it is," Roy said softly, smirking.

Roy moved in and out faster, each time hitting Ed's prostrate. "R-Roy!" he cried out. The bundle of nerves making Ed's whole body shake.

Roy suddenly stopped, spit into his hand and rubbed his cock. "Sorry Edo, I don't want you to cum yet, I have to lube up my cock so it won't hurt as bad," he said.

Ed spit into his hand and moved it onto Roy's cock. "E-Edo," he moaned. Ed loved they way Roy moaned and how he would shiver when Ed teased the head.

"O-okay you have to stop or I'll lose it! Are you ready love?" He asked positioning himself on too of Ed.

Ed nodded and looked away. "Hey," he said softly turning Ed's head to his. Roy kissed him and smiled, "I love you Edo."

"I love you t—"

Ed was cut off by Roy's tip entering him slowly. The pain came even faster and it was so much more intense. Ed bit his lip and tried not to cry but his tears fell down his cheek, 'traitors,' he thought.

Roy moved in inch by inch letting Ed adjust with each second. Once he was in all the way he pulled out and thrusted back in. Ed screamed it hurt so bad.

"Come on come on!" Roy groaned. "So fucking tight," he moaned.

He moved in and out going faster with each thrust when he finally found Ed's prostate. Ed moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Roy.

"Oh god yes Roy!" He screamed.

Roy continued to thrust harder and faster, sweat causing their bodies to stick together. "Roy I'm going to cum!"

"Me too baby, cum with me."

Roy hit his prostate once more and both men cried out as Ed tightened around Roy's cock causing him to cum all inside Ed. Ed came not to far behind all over both their chests.

"Oh..my..god," Ed panted.

Roy smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, "you were incredible my love."

"Am I dreaming?" He asked the older.

"I really hope not," Roy said.

"I feel 15 again, when I first fell in love with you."

"Really?"

"It all started that day we took Lan Fan to that cabin after we'd captured Gluttony. I'd realized after seeing you so brave willing to fight even after you'd been injured, fighting my battles, that I loved you," he said.

For once Roy was at a loss for words, "sorry," Ed said.

Roy smiled. "I've loved you ever since I came to find you that day, broken and defeated. Missing limbs. There was still that fire in your eyes. At 12 I knew you were going to become something great. That love and respect turned into major love when I saw you that last time before I lost my sight..when I was about to kill Envy. You were so strong. And then I heard you, battling Father. You grew up right then and I couldn't even see you. You returned with your brother that day, like we all knew you would."

Tears ran down Ed's face, "oh Roy..I love you!"

"I love you too Edo, forever and always."

And with that they fell asleep in each others arms, finally at home where they deserved to be.

* * *

**_like it? So far it's just a oneshot but if you want me to continue and like add Riza drama I will! Thank you don't forget to review and rate it helps a lot3 ~tragedy_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey again! Well since I got so many positive review I decided to continue with this story! I'm adding a lot of Riza and Roy drama so yay ^,^ poor Ed.. Well like and review(: WARNING: YAOI STORY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ROYED SMEXY TIME XD **_

* * *

Chapter 2

Ed was woken up by loud knocking and extreme yelling. He growled and sat up. He glanced beside him and his eyes widened to see Roy Mustang laying there asleep. 'It wasn't a dream,' he thought.

"Brother, open the door, I'm getting worried!" Al yelled.

"Oh fuck," Ed said softly. He shook Roy.

"Whaa?" He sat up with sleepy eyes.

"Wake up, Al's here!"

They both bolted up and started scrambling for clothes. They bumped into each other and Ed fell to the ground. Roy snickered under his breath and helped Ed up.

"You okay babe," he asked. Ed blushed.

"You are so cute when you blush," Roy said kissing him on the lips.

"Stop it Roy!"

"What I can't kiss my boyfriend? We did a lot more last night," he said winking.

"We have to pretend we hate each other..just say you came to speak to me last night and the storm got too bad so you stayed," Ed said as he pulled his hair into a ponytail.

He walked to the door and opened it, "gosh Ed you can sleep through anything," Al said walking in.

"What did you do, sleep in your clothes?"

Ed laughed timidly, "yeah I got tired."

"Well thanks for letting me crash here fullmetal, I expect the report on my desk by 3:00 today," Roy said walking past them.

"Oh hey Alphonse," he said and with a quick smile left.

After a confusing pause, "why was he here?"

"He uh..came to bitch about the report and the storm got bad so he crashed here. You know he hates the rain," Ed said avoiding his brothers eyes.

He knew Al didn't buy it, "okay brother, well I'm going to sleep."

"Alright Al, I'm off to work."

"Oh and brother," he said.

"Yes?"

"You mind telling me what these stains are on your bed?"

"Bye Al!"

-later-

"Hey boss, how was last night?" Havoc asked.

'He knows?!' Ed thought. "Uh..last night?"

"Staying in all night for the report," he said.

"Oh right that, not fun," Ed said nervously.

"Fullmetal, Havoc, what are you two doing just slacking in the hall? Your noise is making me lose focus," Roy said coming out of his office.

"Sorry Colonel," Havoc said.

"S-sorry," Ed said softly, looking down.

Havoc gave him a questioning look and Roy cleared his throat, "well have that report ready for me Fullmetal?"

"Yeah," he said avoiding his eyes.

"Come on in, excuse us Havoc," he said walking back in with Ed trailing behind.

Roy closed the door and turned back to smile at Ed, "hey," he said softly.

"Hey.."

Roy grabbed his young lover and hugged him close, "you look upset, what's wrong Edo?"

"N-nothing."

"You told me to pretend I hated you and that's what I'm doing, do you want people to know? I don't see the problem with telling them."

"I do! You could get in trouble for being with a subordinate."

"A very sexy blonde subordinate, how about I just tell everyone I have new sexy blonde riding me every night," he said pulling Ed to his lips.

Ed pushes him off, "They'd think it was Riza," he said.

Roy frowned, "she has nothing to do with us, forget her."

"I can't I know she loves you," he said.

"But I love you," he shouted.

"R-Roy.."

"God Ed, I figured you would've known after last night." Roy sat down at his desk and furiously wrote at Ed's report.

"Here," he said tossing the report at him. "You're dismissed Major Elric."

Ed was shocked, why was Roy treating him this way? He hadn't acted foolishly, or at least he thought not. "Alright," he said and left.

Walking down the hall Ed was close to tears, he hurt the person he loved. He hadn't meant to. 'I'll go apologize,' he thought and turned around. Just as he did he hit the ground.

"Arrgh, ouch," he mumbled rubbing his head.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry I didn't mean to knock you down," Hawkeye said helping him up.

"Oh..it was my fault I ran into you," he said smiling, then he remembered the office, what happened after.. What had just happened.

"You alright," she asked.

"Yeah fine, I have to go."

He left and rounded the corner, turning into a supply closet. He sat down on the ground and buried his face in his hands. 'You're so stupid Edward, you don't deserve him,' he thought. He realized he'd forgotten to apologize to Roy. He wiped his tears away and got up, heading toward the office. As he approached he heard voices coming from the cracked door. He stood and listened.

"Is there someone else?!" Riza asked, her voice close to tears.

"Riza stop, this is nonsense," Roy said.

"I just need to know what woman is better than me," she said.

'Again..' Ed thought.

"I've known you ever since you were 16 and you came to train with my father and you treat me this way, what about what happened the other night, are you telling me that was fake?" She asked.

"Riza, it was just an error in judgement. I had been drinking, it was a mistake."

"A mistake? You said you loved me. What, did you think I was someone else?"

"I did..I didn't mean to hurt you Riza, get over me before you hurt yourself more."

Ed was shocked. His new boyfriend didn't tell him about this! Why did he leave it out? Tears fell down his cheek and his knees got weak. Why didn't Roy love him? Why deny the truth in loving Riza?

Ed staggered, he couldn't keep his balance, he fell down on the floor dropping his report and opening the door on accident. He met eyes with Roy and was silent for the longest time.

"Edwa—" he started.

"I came by to..to uh..get your approval for a trip, I'll leave the papers with you." He said fumbling to get up, wiping his eyes.

He walked in past Riza and Roy and avoided making eye contact. He put the papers down on his desk and started out.

Roy grabbed his sleeve, "Edo.."

"I-it's Edward?" Riza asked.

They met eyes again ,"thanks Colonel," he said pulling away.

He walked out the door and got far away from that damned office as fast as he could. He walked into the library and went deep into the shelves. He collapsed on the ground and began crying.

"Edward?" Sheska asked coming around the corner.

"Oh hey Sheska, sorry I was just..well," he stuttered.

"It's okay, I'm not really supposed to be here, only military standing personnel," she said.

"Oh.."

She sat down beside him and handed him a tissue, "you've grown so much since the last time I saw you," she said.

He took it and wiped his eyes, "yeah, I'm finally tall."

She laughed, "I knew you would be someday," she said.

He was silent, it was if he couldn't laugh or have fun. "What's bothering you?"

He gave no answer, he couldn't say. "I mean you are in a dusty library full of old books, in the dark, crying. So obviously something is wrong," she said smiling softly.

He smiled at that and took a deep breath, "promise not to say anything, not to anyone and I mean anyone. Not Al, Winry, your friends, anyone?"

"I promise."

"Okay well, I'm gay first of all." He paused letting that sink in, she seemed unphased.

"And I'm in love, extreme love. I have been with the same person for years, it won't stop no matter how hard I try," he said.

She smiled, "well whoever it is, they're stupid to pass you up."

"He didn't pass me up exactly, last night we sort of..yeah and he told me he loved me. But today I saw him in his office with a girl and they were talking about stuff and I know she loves him and I just don't know what to do Sheska!"

She pulled him into a hug, "it'll be okay Ed, he will realize how stupid he is and he will come back. He said he loved you and he probably does, just give it time, don't give up on these feelings," she said.

He smiled and hugged her, "thanks Sheska," he said.

"You're welcome, I haven't seen you this passionate about something since the philosophers stone, and getting Al's body back."

"That's because he was my number one priority, when that was over..I didn't have anything, I had always loved him but then when he said he did too, my life meant something again, you know," he asked.

"I know, I'm with Kain," she said smiling. "I wouldn't be anywhere without him."

"Really Fuery huh? I'm happy for you," he said.

They stood up, Ed thanked her again and they parted ways. Ed headed out the doors and walked back to the hotel. Things will be fine. As long as he had Al and they had their health, life would be worth living. As he approached the building he saw a figure all decked in military blue. As he got closer he saw the raven black hair.

"Roy— I mean Colonel, what are you doing here?" He asked.

He looked up and sighed, "can we talk?"

Ed looked away, thought about it, and nodded. They headed inside each taking a few breaths. 'Here we go.'

* * *

**_well yay! Like so far? It'll be better this was filler! Did you like Sheska as a friend in this xD REVIEW PLEASE IT HELPS A LOT! ~Tragedy_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey! Sorry about the delay on this chapter, but I think it's a very good, detailed one xD don't worry lots more drama to come c; WARNING: YAOIL BOYXBOY IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ OBVIOUSLY. Royed. Sexual themes yummy x3 Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

Ed led Roy inside and told him to have a seat. He went to the kitchen and got some water to help him calm down. Last time Roy was in his room, things were so crazy.

He walked in and sat down in the chair across from the couch. Roy looked at him with sad eyes. "So what's up," Ed asked.

"I just wanted to talk..about what you heard," he said.

Ed looked down, "I didn't hear anything," he said.

"I know that's not true."

Ed didn't say anything, they both wanted to say so much but didn't know how. How do you tell the person you love something like that?

"A few days ago the lieutenant came to my apartment, we were discussing our Ishval plans, I had been drinking Ed..she kissed me. I guess I'd been craving attention. We had sex."

"And you told her you loved her," Ed said softly avoiding his eyes.

"Yes, but I don't. I was so drunk I mistook her for you Edward!"

"How do I know that and how do you if you were so drunk!"

"Because when I woke up..I thought you were her, I even called her Fullmetal. I told you, I've always loved you Edward, please forgive me."

Ed was silent for a bit, it's not like he had cheated. Roy was a good, honorable man and Ed knew it. He couldn't lose the person he'd wanted most for so long.

"Okay Roy," he said.

Roy smiled and got up, walking over to the chair. He pulled Ed to his feet and kissed him, "thank you Edo."

Ed kissed him and laughed softly, "no problem bastard."

Roy smirked and pushed Ed back into the chair. "You deserve a reward for all this baby," he said.

"A reward," Ed asked.

He ran his hands down the front of Ed's pants and slid them off. He leaned down and kissed the soft bulge lightly, it instantly growing hard. Roy smiled and licked the outside, soaking the thin material making Ed moan softly.

"God Roy.. m-more," Ed moaned.

"Your moans are so fucking sexy Edo," he said softly.

Roy pulled down Ed's boxers and grasped his cock. He started moving his hand up and down on the young alchemists cock making him cry out in pleasure. Roy moved his mouth over the head and sucked lightly, making a delicious popping noise. He moved his other hand down to massage Ed's balls, trailing his fingers underneath.

He moved his hand down, gripping the bottom and moved Ed's cock into his mouth deeper. Ed was moaning like crazy at the wet sensitive feeling of Roy's mouth. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, needing more and more.

Roy started gagging as Ed's cock went deep into his throat, the saliva dripping down his cock, covered in precum. Ed couldn't help but buck into Roy's mouth as he continued to move it deeper into his throat.

"Roy fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

Roy groaned sending vibrations through Ed's cock, going in as deep as he could. Ed came all into his mouth and Roy swallowed happily.

Ed laid there, breathing heavily, holding his chest as if his heart was going to best right out of it. "R-Roy.."

Roy stood up and kissed his boyfriend, "what baby?"

"Thank you.."

"You're welc—"

"Brother?!" Al exclaimed walking in.

Ed gasped and scrambled for his pants. Roy blushed and looked away, wiping the remaining cum off his cheek.

"H-hey Al, forgot you were here," Ed said.

"Well..I should..uh go," Roy said, starting off. Ed grabbed Roy by the sleeve.

"You aren't leaving, we are telling Al," he said. Roy gulped.

"I saw..saw him..with it in his..eww.." Al stuttered.

"Roy and I are together Al," Ed said.

"Together as in boyfriends?"

"Yes..that would make us gay obviously," he said.

"I never knew.."

"I just didn't know how to tell you Al, my priority for the longest time was getting your body back," he said.

Roy grabbed his hand, "I love you brother Alphonse, with all my heart. What I was doing to him..wasn't bad, I want you to know that I won't hurt him," he said.

Al was silent. He was completely shocked. "Al..I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I'm sorry you had to see that," Ed said.

"I-it's alright..I just want you happy brother."

"I'm extremely happy, I love him so much," he said.

He looked up and smiled at Roy, Roy bent down and kissed him. "Eww," Al said.

They laughed. "We need to get back to work Ed, your reports aren't finished," Roy said.

"Yes sir," he said and they headed out.

-later-

"Thank you Fullmetal!" Roy said as Ed handed his report in.

"Welcome," he said sitting down.

"Well I'm off to see my girlfriend," Havoc said.

Roy laughed and looked up from his papers, "your pillow you mean?"

"Shut up," he cried, leaving.

Ed smiled and look around. Everyone was gone. Just as he looked back towards the desk he turned and saw his lover inches from his face.

"We're alone," Roy said planting a tender kiss on Ed.

"I missed you Roy," he said blushing.

"I've been right here with you."

"But not like this.." He wrapped his arms around the flame.

"Oh like this..?" Roy smirked and kissed down Ed's neck making him moan.

"B-but we are at work Roy!"

"I need you Edo, let me have you," he said.

Ed melted at his words. "Yes," he said.

Roy smiled and drew his hands down Ed's back, making him shiver in anticipation, "one day and I already know what gets you hot."

Ed moaned softly and climbed on too of his lover. "I love you," he said.

"I love you t—"

"Hey sorry I left— woah," Havoc said interrupting.

Ed gasped and got off Roy, blushing furiously. Roy was breathing heavily, he frowned.

"Fullmetal I was report you for assaulting a commanding officer," Roy said.

"I-I..shut up bastard."

"Fights give you boners Colonel," Havoc asked.

"God dammit," Roy cursed.

Ed hid his laughter with a coughing fit. Roy glared him. "Havoc you can't tell anyone," he said.

"So you two are..how? When?"

"Uh last night..we both confessed our feelings," Roy said avoiding Jean's eyes.

He stood up, his boner gone soft. "Please Havoc, don't tell anyone."

"Please.." Ed said softly.

"I won't, I'm happy that you two are happy," he said.

"Thank you, you're dismissed," Roy said.

"Alright, just promise you won't make me guard doors for you, go home."

Ed and Roy laughed as Havoc left. "I told you Roy! Too many people come talk to you," he said.

"Mmm shut up, come to my place tonight?"

"O-okay," Ed said nervously. He'd never been to Roy's house, but it's not like it would be bad.

-later-

_Knock knock. _

Ed knocked on the door of the flame alchemist and took a deep breath. 'Relax it's going to be fine,' he thought.

The door opened and he was suddenly yanked inside. Lips pressed against his and he moaned. Once he opened his eyes he saw Roy smiling at him. He looked around and smiled, there were candles everywhere, the flames dancing in his vision.

"I made some spaghetti, if you're hungry," Roy said leading him to the kitchen.

"I'm starved but I didn't know you could cook Roy," he said.

"I can do lots of things Edo!"

Ed smiled and sat down at the table. Everything looked delicious. Roy poured some wine in both glasses and handed it to Ed.

"I'm not a good drinker Roy, I'm known to be crazy," he said.

"Well I won't give you too much," he said.

They ate in silence. Ed could feel Roy's eyes on him as he ate. He looked up and shivered at the seductive gaze of his lover.

"This was sure delicious R-Roy," he said.

"Thank you, would you like to do something with me?"

"Depends on what it is," he said.

"Well, come with me," Roy said pulling him up and leading him.

Roy opened a door and Ed smiled. Candles rimmed a huge bath filled with bubbles. "Want to take a bath with me?"

Ed nodded too nervous for words. Roy smiled and moved Ed's hands up his shoulder, "we have to unclothe first baby," he said.

Ed pulled Roy's shirt off as he did the same, Roy's porcelain skin in contrast against the dancing flames. So fitting for the flame alchemist. Ed undid his own pants and slid them down, Roy smiled and did the same. Ed bit his lip nervously as Roy slid his own boxers down his cock so delicious looking. Ed slid his down and walked over to Roy, his confidence building.

"I love you Edward," he said pulling Ed against him.

"Oh Roy I love you too."

Roy led him to the tub and they both got in. Sitting at opposite ends of the tub looking at each other. Ed smiled and sank down into the warm water, his automail leg sliding against Roy.

Roy shivered and Ed sat up, "sorry I know it's cold."

"N-no I like it, it's like electricity running through me, don't be ashamed of a part of you."

He was shocked. Nobody ever looked past his flaws. It was even worse when he had an automail arm too. He was covered in scars, his hands coated with calluses. Nobody dare asked what he'd been through, they'd never understand.

"Hey," Roy said, sliding over to Ed.

"Sorry," Ed said.

"Stop apologizing. I love every beautiful part of you, I know what you've been through, I want those memories to go away. I still have nightmares about Ishval, they will never go away, but I promise I will help you Edo."

Ed was shocked. Roy smiled and moved his soft lips against the scarred flesh of his right arm. The still sensitive skin, of his arm that for so long had been gone, tingled. Ed moaned and sunk into the water pulling Roy to hover over him. He wrapped his arms around Roy and smiled.

"You make me feel so special," Ed said.

"Good because it's my job," Roy said.

Roy leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Ed's lips. "Touch me.." Roy moaned.

Ed shivered at the desperate plea coming from his lovers mouth. He moved his hand down into the water, his eyes never leaving Roy's, he grabbed his hard member and began stroking it. Roy moaned and kisses Ed's neck moving down and biting the scar tissue, making Ed buck his hips into Roy.

"R-Roy," he moaned.

"Ed..do you want..to fuck me?"

Ed blushed furiously and bit his lip, "w-what?"

Roy smiled, "why are you still so nervous around me baby, is it so wrong that I want you inside me?"

"W-what if I hurt you..I've never done this," he said.

"You won't, your cock is already wet and hard. Here," he said. He grabbed Ed and rolled around to where Roy was on bottom sinking into the bubbles.

"Now, just go with your instincts."

Ed looked down at the godlike sight beneath him. Roy was so beautifully sculpted and defined. How could anyone resist him? Ed moved down and kissed his lips softly.

Roy bit his lip, "I love the hungry look in your eyes Edo," he said.

Ed positioned himself in front of Roy's asshole. He moved against it and moaned. The soft, wetness, already getting to him. Roy moved his hands up Ed's body and wrapped them around him, pulling Ed down against his chest.

Ed took a deep breath, "ready?"

"Always have been," Roy said.

Ed thrust inside. The instant his click penetrated the soft, warm, core of Roy, he just about lost it. He moaned loudly. This feeling was unlike anything he'd ever felt. So tight, and warm, around his cock. He moved it deeper inside, lost in complete ecstasy, his mouth wide open and salivating. He looked down at Roy and saw that he was in pain.

"I'm s-sorry, I c-can stop-p," Ed groaned.

"D-don't stop, harder, all the way in."

Ed pushed all the way in and sighed in relief as he heard Roy's pleasurable moan. He found that it was his special spot, or prostate. Ed moved in and out, going faster with each thrust. Never wanting this feeling to end. Ed could feel himself edge closer but he didn't want to finish too fast. He gripped Roy's throbbing cock and jerked as he fucked him hard. The water splashing out of the tub. Their moans getting louder. Roy gripped the edge of the tube and cried out in pure pleasure.

"Fuck Edward! I'm gonna cum, cum with me, cum inside me!"

Ed moved in with one more hard thrust, hitting Roy's prostate dead on, causing Roy to cry out and cum all over their chests. Ed saw the sight before him and felt Roy's walls tighten around his cock. Ed moaned and came all inside his lover.

He collapsed on Roy and breathed heavily. "Roy.."

"Ed.."

"That..was..amazing," he said kissing Roy on the cheek.

"You're amazing, thank you..I-I've never let anyone inside me before."

Ed was shocked, "so Im your first?"

"Yes. You've taken my anal virginity Edward Elric," he said smirking.

"I'm never giving it back," Ed said with a wink.

They got out of the tub, dried off, and both got into Roy's big bed, under the blankets. Ed cuddled up against Roy, both men completely satisfied.

"You're mine forever, nothing will come between us," Roy said. And that was the last thing Ed heard as he drifted off into a dreamless, peaceful, sleep.

* * *

**_Well did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW..I mean it's no Fun writing without them. So please? Don't just read, review and favorite c; thanks~tragedy_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys well here's another chapter3 I like this story so far! WARNINGS: YAOI BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Riza bashing, language! Okay enjoy3_**

* * *

****Chapter 4

_"Ed..we can't be together," Roy said. _

_"W-what?" _

_"I don't love you."_

_Ed was shocked. He knew it was too good to be true. He didn't deserve happiness. "Roy..please don't," he said. _

_"I just can't love someone so messed up, I love Riza," he said. _

_"Just forget me, I don't love you. Move on." Roy's voice echoed. _

Ed jolted up in bed, sweat pouring down his face. 'It was just a dream..' He looked over at Roy, he was sleeping peacefully beside him. He glanced at the clock, it was 6:30 in the morning. He got up out of bed and growled. He couldn't remember where his clothes were. He walked through the house and found them. He slipped on his boxers.

_Ringgggg_

He glanced toward the bedroom. Roy didn't even stir. Ed walked to the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Uh yes. Edward?" Riza asked.

"Oh lieutenant. Sorry. I came to deliver my report, bastard asked me to answer the phone, I'll go get him."

"Wait Edwa—" Ed put the phone down and swore.

He moved into the bedroom and jumped on top of Roy. "Wake up," he said.

"No I don't want the kitty," Roy mumbled.

Ed sighed and slapped him on the face. Roy bolted up knocking Ed onto the floor. "Shit, are you okay?"

Ed frowned and rubbed the back of his head, "just go get the phone, it's Riza. I told her I came over early this morning to give you a report, so don't act stupid."

"Fucking shit, why the hell is she calling so god damn early," he mumbled while heading toward to phone.

"Hello?" Ed could hear him saying.

There was a pause then, "oh yeah, I forgot."

Another pause but this one was longer, "I'll be there." He hung up.

Ed waited for Roy to walk back into the bedroom but he didn't, so he went into the hall. Roy stood there staring at the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"She wants me to come in early today, there's a heavy case coming from up north in Briggs we need to review."

Ed could tell that wasn't all but he didn't ask questions. Roy smiled and kissed him on the cheek, before he went into the bathroom and started a shower.

Ed waited till he was done and took one himself. He always did his best thinking in the shower. Was it possible something was going on between Roy and Riza? Everyone in central thought they'd end up together for sure, even Ed. They had known each other so long. They knew each other better than anyone. They deserved each other.

He got out and dried off pulling his clothes on. He'd have to go back home and change into his military uniform, but he didn't mind, he needed to talk to Al anyway.

"Alright I'm headed into work, I'll see you there later?" Roy asked.

Ed nodded, "be careful," he said.

Roy smiled and kissed his lover softly, "always am."

With that he left. Ed sighed and pulled his hair up into a ponytail. 'Things will be fine,' he thought.

-later-

***ROY'S POV***

_Knock knock._

"Ready sir?" Riza asked stepping in.

"Yes, come in," he said.

She laid the files on the desk and took her seat across from him. There was a short awkward silence and a lot of throat clearing.

"I remember when your father was training me he never ceased to make thing uncomfortable," Roy said.

She smiled, "that's just who he was."

"I owe him and you my career Riza," he said.

"I know sir."

"Alright let's take a look!"

After 30 minutes of reviewing the case, Roy was exhausted. There was way too much going on in his brain.

"We will have Fullmetal on this," she asked.

"Yeah, Ed can handle it," he said smiling.

"Why was he really at your place Roy?"

"He was delivering his report I made him rewrite again, isn't that what he told you?"

"Yes, but I know it's not true.."

"It is," he said.

"You two are in love, I know it."

Roy didn't know what to say. He saw the sad, defeated look in her eyes. "Riza.."

"I'm..I'm pregnant Roy," she said.

"..."

Long pause. Roy stared at her, not quite sure he heard her right. How was it possible? It had only been a week or two since they had sex. It's too early, isn't it?

"It's yours, you're the only one I've had sex with," she said.

He had no words. How would he tell Ed? "...a-are you sure..?"

"I've taken 5 tests. I'm positive," she said. Roy wondered why she was acting so calm.

Just then there was a knock on his office door. Ed stepped in, Roy's heart sank. "Hey," he said.

He walked over to his small desk in the corner, "sorry I'm late I had to talk to Al."

"I-it's fine," Roy said avoiding his eyes.

"I've laid some files on your desk Edward, please review them. They regard some of your past ventures," Hawkeye said coldly. Ed nodded and got to work.

Roy stood and could barely keep his composure. Ed looked over at him when he staggered.

"Dismissed Lieutenant."

She opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her, "I said dismissed!"

She nodded and left closely the door quietly. Roy collapsed on the ground and buried his face in his hands. Ed ran over to him and shook him.

"Roy?"

"H-hey," he said softly.

"What's going on, are you okay?"

Roy paused and looked into his lovers eyes. How was he supposed to tell him? "We need to talk Edo," he said.

***EDWARD POV***

"About what?" Ed asked getting nervous.

"Riza..had some news to tell me," he said avoiding his eyes.

"News?"

Roy suddenly grabbed Ed and pulled him into a hug, "she's pregnant," he whispered.

The words took a while to sink in, and process. Did he hear Roy right? P-pregnant? How? Roy and her..had sex? He didn't know what to say or how to say it.

"Edo..please say something."

Ed opened his mouth but words wouldn't come out. Roy had tears running down his cheeks, his eyes full of remorse, and plea.

"Please stay with me," he begged. "I can't lose you."

Ed felt tears run down his face. He just let Roy hold him, hold the lifeless lump that was Edward Elric. Roy cried into Ed's military coat, soaking the blue material.

"Ed! Ed please.."

_Knock knock_

Havoc and Fuery came in and saw, Roy looked up at them, wiped his eyes and yelled, "leave!"

They fled with scared eyes. "R-Roy," Ed finally said.

"Yes my darling, what is it?"

"Let go of me, I need to go home..I need to think. You have a baby coming you don't need me. Hawkeye needs you."

Ed started for the door, "don't go, please don't leave me. I need you."

Ed had never heard Roy act so desperately. Why does he even care about Ed? He has a baby coming...with a woman. What should he matter to him anymore.

"I-I don't know what to think or feel, how can I compete with that Roy? I can't give you children."

"I don't want children with anyone but you, we could adopt when the time comes, I don't want anything to do with her."

"I'm not a woman, I'm a slobby, half metal, man with a bad attitude. Forget about me," Ed said. Tears in his eyes as he said the words that hurt the most. All lies, he didn't want Roy to forget him, but Ed was doing this for Roy's own sake..right?

"E-Ed," Roy's voice quivered.

Ed turned to hide his tears and headed out, leaving the one thing he wanted most in life, behind him.

* * *

**_Hey guys xD sorry): I know this chapter is sad! But drama makes the story better! It'll all work out, or will it? c; REVIEW AND LIKE~tragedy_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey well I wrote this last night because I was just so into it so here you go! WARNING: YAOI DONT LIKE DON'T READ, Language, sexual themes, Riza bashing. Enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Ed walked to the hotel and ran inside, shutting the door to the bathroom. He sunk down to the floor and buried his face in his hands. There was a knock.

"Brother?"

"Hey Al," he said softly, his voice raspy from crying.

"You okay," Al asked the worry heavy in his words.

"I'm fine."

"You're not a good liar when it come to something important," Al said softly.

Ed unlocked the door and let him in. "Tell me."

Ed sighed, "Riza is pregnant," he said.

"That's great why are you upset?"

"Because it's Roy's."

"H-how," he asked.

"Well before we got together, a few weeks ago, they had sex."

"Oh no, how's the colonel taking this?"

"He.." Ed paused. Ed never thought about how Roy felt. Only himself, and how hurt he was, "he's not so good Al."

"You did something stupid didn't you brother?"

Ed grimaced, "hey! Why are you always thinking the worst in me?"

"I know you, what did you do?"

"I was too concerned with my own feelings, I left him crying and shaking, begging for me to stay. I see how selfishly I acted now."

"Do you love him brother?" Al asked.

"Yes, with all my heart."

"Go apologize."

Ed stood, and nodded. "Thank you Aru, always helping me," he said and smiled softly.

**-later- **

Ed arrived at Roy's apartment and knocked on the door softly. There was no answer. He saw lights on, so he had to be home. Ed knocked again, this time more loud. Still no answer.

Ed sighed. He clapped his hands together and used alchemy to stretch the lock. He opened the door and walked in.

He was instantly greeted with soft music "Roy?" He asked. No answer.

Ed was starting to get worried. He walked into the bedroom, where the music was coming from, his heart sank.

Roy was slumped over the bed. "Roy!" Oh god no he can't be dead, what would Ed do? He can't lose someone else.

He ran over to Roy and sighed as he saw his chest rise and fall. He assessed the situation and saw a empty whiskey bottle. Ed sighed and sat down next to Roy.

'He drank himself asleep because of me,' Ed thought. He laid Roy out and cuddled up next to him, he smelled like whiskey and cologne. Ed liked it. He then felt guilty for coming in without permission, for leaving Roy, for not apologizing.

"Roy..I'm so sorry," Ed started softly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just so scared. I don't want this. I want you, I need you. Hell I can't live without you. Please forgive me for acting so selfishly. I'll support you in this, all the way," he said. He was so bad at apologies, but as soon as he said it, he felt better.

"Thank you Edo.." Roy said softly.

Ed jumped at the sudden raspy voice. "Y-you're awake?!"

"I woke up when I felt a warm body snuggle against me," he said smiling.

"So you heard everything?"

"Every sweet word."

"I'm so sorry..I didn't mean to break in, to lay here, I'm also sorry for..for leaving you when you needed me most," Ed said tears pouring out his eyes.

"Shh, I forgive you. Just stay with me now," he said turning his face toward Ed's.

Ed was breath taken. Roy's face was inches from his, he could feel and smell the whiskey tainted breath that fell on him. He blushed and moved in to kiss the raven haired man.

When they broke off, "I won't leave you..never again, I love you Roy Mustang."

"I love you too Edward Elric.. I need you in my life. This Riza thing doesn't matter, we can get through it, as long as we have each other," he said.

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always."

**-next morning- **

Ed woke up to the smell of something delicious. His stomach growled. He opened his eyes and frowned seeing his lover nowhere to be found. Ed got up and headed to the kitchen, and his heart skipped a beat. Roy was cooking breakfast.

Roy turned and smirked, "goodmorning sleeping beauty, nice bed head by the way."

Ed smiled and sat down at the table, "shut up bastard, try having hair this long! What time is it?"

"12:30."

"WHAT?!" Ed bolted up and started fumbling to fix himself.

Roy laughed and stopped him, "you and I both needed sleep so I called us both in sick today, said I needed your help with something personal. Nobody asked questions."

"You did..thank you," he said sitting back down and blushing. Roy was so thoughtful.

Roy smiled and turned placing two plates on the table. He sat down across from Ed and held his hand lightly, "eat up we have a big day planned," he said.

Ed picked up the bacon and began eating, "god this is delicious! I had no idea you could cook!"

"I'm full of many secrets," he said smirking.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well it's actually over the next few days."

"Well what is it?!" He asked curiously.

"We are going to Briggs," Roy said eating, reading the paper.

"Last time I was in Brigges, I almost died like 5 times!"

"Well I'll protect you Edo," he said lovingly. Ed blushed.

Once they finished eating Roy packed up some things and put in the car. "We'll head by your place and get your stuff, train leaves in an hour!"

Ed nodded.

Ed ran inside his hotel room, told Al what had happened, and where he was going. Al nodded and told him that Mei from Xing was coming to visit him for a few days, so he was glad his annoying big brother was leaving.

They put Ed's suitcase in the car and headed for the train station. Once they arrived they had to run to board it.

"Jeez Ed you're so slow," Roy said teasingly as the were safely on.

"Says the man who takes 30 minutes to do his damn hair!"

Roy snorted then blushed.

Ed laughed, "Roy snorted!"

Roy hit him on his side, "owww.."

"Don't tease me Edo."

"I wasn't meaning to, I think it's adorable."

Roy rolled his eyes but smiled. Ed smiled and laid his head on Roy's shoulder. He closed his eyes, so happy that he had this amazing man next to him. So contempt with his life. And to think it wasn't too long ago he battled the incarnation of evil and his minions, trying desperately to help his brother. He shivered in remembrance. He still had nightmares about that promised day. Roy went blind that day, he looked so lost. Ed was lost too. Especially when his own brother sacrificed himself. 'Snap out of it Ed,' he thought. He moved his thoughts to a happier thing, like the early memories of Resembol and his mother, and he drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**_See it worked out, it'll stay happy hopefully xD keep reviewing please! ~tragedy_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey lovelies! Well I'm back sorry for the delay on this chapter but I got so mad! I had written this chapter and it was soooo awesome but then instead of pressing copy I pressed cut . I was so mad that I didn't rewrite until today! I hope you enjoy, I'll be better about posting, I promise! Warnings: yaoi BOYXBOY, murder, gore, depressing stuff xD ~tragedy**_

* * *

Chapter 6

"Edo wake up we're here!" Roy called.

Ed sat up and yawned, "mmm already?"

Roy laughed, "you slept so soundly, you're so cute," he said.

"Good thing we had a private military car, people wouldn't understand why two men were like this," Roy added.

Ed smiled, "because of love!"

They went into town and rented a room at the local inn. "Alright now we head up to fort Briggs, to report in," Roy said.

Ed nodded already nervous, his last meeting with the general wasn't the best. They took the road up to the fort and were greeted by the guards. The guards let them in and told them where to find Olivier.

They walked up to her office and knocked. "Enter." She said.

As they entered she stood, "ah long time no see boys," she said.

"Nice to see you General," Roy said.

She sighed, "why are you here? We only requested Fullmetal."

"I felt this mission required more help," he said looking hurt.

"So did I, and that's why I have my men with us," she replied coldly.

Suddenly the door opened, "General," the man Ed remembered as Miles said.

"Fullmetal you remember Miles, and I'm sure you know the man behind him," she said.

A man stepped up. He had dark skin, red eyes, and an X shaped mark his forehead, "Scar?" Both he and Roy questioned.

"He's been working here with the Briggs soldiers to help with the Ishvallan people's restoration. Sadly I have to admit Mustang, your Ishvallan plan is flawless," Olivier said.

"We'll thank you, when Grumman is gone, I'll become Furher and things will change even more. I'm practically running things as is, but not quite." He said.

"Uh Colonel, I don't think they care," Ed said smiling.

Roy grimaced and sat down, almost pouting, "and he's going to lead this country.." Scar said.

"Well shall we head to base camp?" Ed asked.

"Yes, it's up in the mountains. The village we will be going to is secluded for safety and hunting purposes," the General said.

-later-

They arrived into base camp just outside the village after a tiring journey up the mountain.

"We will rest for a bit then go in and start the investigation. I suggest you get in a quick rest," Miles said.

Ed walked to his tent and sighed. It would be hard to sleep without Roy with him. Just then someone pulled him behind the tent. He looked up and saw Roy.

"Shhh, are you doing okay love?"

"I'm fine Roy, what's going on?"

"I just want to make sure you're okay, your automail good," he asked.

"Yes it's adjustable for any temperature now."

"Good, now later when we go into the village I want you to stay close to me," he said staring intensely into Ed's eyes.

"I can take care of myself Roy!"

"I know but you'll be focusing on solving this, you won't be protecting yourself. Just..be careful," he said kissing Ed lightly.

"I will.." Ed said.

They parted ways and went into their tents.

-next morning-

Ed woke up and got dressed in his warmest clothes, they'd be out in it investigating. He walked out and was greeted by the general, Roy, Scar, Miles, and some Briggs security.

"Are we ready to leave?" Ed asked.

"Yes let's head in," General Armstrong said.

They walked into the small village and were not welcomed with opened arms. People ignored them. Ed wondered why.

"So many murders here you'd think they'd be happy to see some military personnel," Roy said softly.

"We need a place to stay and base our operation," Miles said.

Ed walked up to a man sitting on a bench, "sir is there an inn close by?"

"Uh..yes, right there," he pointed to the building across from them.

Ed smiled, "thank you."

They went inside and walked up to the man at the desk.

"Are you the innkeeper," Olivier asked.

"Indeed, need rooms?"

"Yes, what is your name?"

"The name is Lucas Davidson."

He was a middle aged man with a belly and almost no hair, but what struck Ed the most was that he was calm. Not sad and or frantic like the other villagers.

Roy seemed to catch on too, "you seem different than the others, are you not worried by the murders?"

"I've already lost my wife and daughter, if I die, I just get to be with them again."

"How did they die," Ed asked.

"Car accident a year ago, it was my fault. I was driving and ran into a streetlight, couldn't see because of the snow. I guess these murders are my punishment, watching all my friends die," he said sadly.

"I'm so sorry.." Ed said quietly.

"Sir I'm sorry for your loss, what can you tell us about those murders?" Roy asked.

"I know just about as much as everyone else, people disappear, next day they turn up dead."

"Thank you for your cooperation, we will need two rooms," Olivier said.

They head up the stairs and make one room the search base, the other a resting area. Ed goes into the resting area by himself and decides to station himself by the window.

'That poor man, he's lost everything.' But so had Ed, and he'd worked hard to get it all back.

_Knock knock_

Roy walked in. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..just thinking," he said.

"About what Edo?"

"That man, lost everything but he just is giving up. I don't think that's right," Ed said.

"You're right it's not," Roy said.

Ed sighed, "Roy I just.. These memories still haunt me."

"I know, I know," Roy pulled Ed into a tight embrace.

"I love you Ed, please don't be afraid to tell me things," Roy said.

"Okay I love you t—" Ed was cut off by a loud scream.

They broke off and ran down the stairs. They were met by the rest of their team. They run outside and head towards where the screaming was.

They end up at an abandoned cabin at the edge of the village, "NO NO PLEASE!" A voice screams.

Ed runs in, "Ed!" Roy yells, they follow after him.

As they walk in they see a woman on the floor, "is she dead?" Ed asked.

"Yes, her throat has been cut, but it's fresh, the killer must still be here," the officer said.

They walk into the back of the cabin and Ed sighs, "she's not her—"

Somebody pushed Ed to the ground, "you are the fullmetal alchemist are you not?" A woman asked.

She pulled him up and held a knife to his throat, "Ed!" Roy yelled.

"S-stop Roy, I'm fine."

"Roy Mustang? The flame alchemist, what a pleasure it is," she said.

"Let him go," he said.

"I don't think I can do that Flamey," she said smiling.

"Who are you?" The general asked.

"The name is Henrietta Davidson, don't forget it," she said, the knife tightening around Ed's neck making it hard for him to breathe.

"The innkeeper?"

"You mean my scumbag father, yeah."

"Father..?"

"That bastard wrecked our car and killed my mother! I couldn't stay there, my body was 'never found' I was dead to everyone. So I came back, so everyone would know oh no I'm very much alive!"

Ed squirmed against her, "never has such a feisty victim," she said smiling wickedly.

"Let him go!" Roy yelled again raising his glove.

"Hahahaha! Now everyone will fear me, I will be known as the worst killer of all time. Killing the people's alchemist and a war hero," she laughed.

"You make me sick," Ed gasped.

He stomps his automail leg on her foot and she lets go of him cursing. Roy snaps his fingers. She's instantly doubled over in pain, he skin burning.

"We need her to be alive Mustang!" Miles growled.

"I just burned the surface, she'll be fine after hospital care but all her beauty will forever be gone. Her father never has to know."

The officers picked her up and moved her out into the squad car. Ed sat down and rubbed on his neck.

"Thank you for your help gentlemen, you are free to go," Olivier said to both of them.

Roy helped Ed up, "are you alright," he asked.

"Fine. I want to go home."

"We will get the next available train to Central," Roy said.

"No Roy..I want to go visit my family in Resembool," he said.

"Oh..well I can put you on a train tonight to Resembool."

"Can you come with me?"

"Ed I don't think I can get out of duty for even a day, let alone a few," Roy said.

Ed frowned, "please.."

Roy sighed, "alright, we will go."

He smiled and hugged his raven haired lover, "thank you."

Roy kissed him softly, "lets go, I'm sure we can catch a train tonight!"

-later-

They got on a train and were expected to arrive in Resembool the next day. Ed was thankful Roy cared so much. He knew Roy worried about him, but Ed could take care of himself..right?

The woman had scared him, he had thought was for sure going to die but he knew had to act strong for Roy, so he wouldn't do anything crazy.

Ed closed his eyes and still saw the glimmering knife and those dangerous eyes, but he felt safe in his lovers arms. Just where he needed to be.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed I know it's a little rushed but I was stil so mad that my amazing 3k word chapter deleted that I rushed! Do a favor for me and leave a review, it keeps me motivated and makes me want to write so please? ^.^ it'll only take like 2 seconds! ~Tragedy_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys. Sorry about the long wait. I swear it'll be better now. I've written like three chapters. I just got down on myself from the last chapter. This user left some really hurtful reviews on this story and then preceded to leave them on all my other stories. It makes me question if I'm even good enough to Do this. Whatever. I'm posting again. Report the bastard if her comments again for me. Thank you! Enjoy! WARNING: THIS IS YAOI BOYXBOY DONT LIKE DON'T READ. EDO IS ED IN JAPANESE FFS. LANGUAGE. SEXUAL THEMES. THIS IS RATED M FOR FUCKS SAKE. lol xD enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

_"Ed.." _

_"Ed no!" _

_"ED!" _

Ed bolted up. He sighed. "Just a dream.." He whispered.

"Are you alright?" Roy asked across from him.

Roy was laying back in his seat, reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"I'm fine, just a dream."

"Alright well I'm glad you're up, we just go into Resembool," Roy said.

Ed yawned. He looked out the window and smiled. It had been a few years since he'd been home.

They got off the train and Ed started walking. Roy sighed and followed carrying both of their suitcases.

"You know we could get a car," he said.

Ed turned, "and miss all the beauty?"

Roy smiled and continued following his lover. Ed smiled and began humming to himself. It felt nice to be home. He knew he'd have to tell Granny and Winry about him and Roy, hopefully they'd be okay.

They arrived at the Rockbell house and found Pinako on the porch with her pipe.

"I was wondering when we'd see you again Edward," she said in her dry old voice.

"Sorry it took me so long Granny," Ed said.

She nodded and stood, "still a shortie!"

Ed grimaced, "hey! I'm way taller than you now, ever taller than Winry!"

"Not as tall as the colonel, speaking of which, why is he here?"

"He's uh..with me for—"

"I'm here with Ed—I mean Fullmetal because the Furher has ordered close surveillance on all state alchemists," Roy said.

Pinako frowned like she didn't believe anything but Ed was glad when she accepted it and invited them in.

As they walked in Pinako turned towards them, "how long will you be staying?"

"Not very long, I just could use a little down time," Ed said.

"Yes, and I too, we all could," Roy said.

She waited for a moment, "well Edward and Alphonse just shared a room when they visited."

"That's fine, I don't mind sharing a bed," Roy said.

Ed's eyes widened, he glowered at Roy. "There are two beds, bastard."

"Thank god," Roy said saving himself.

"EDWARD!" A loud voice called, coming down the stairs.

Ed shivered. Winry walked toward him and crossed her arms. She had definitely grown much in the last few years.

"Hey Winry," Ed said.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call before you come home for maintenance?!"

"My leg is fine. I just came to visit," he said.

"We've both been needing a little vacation, Ed owes me some favors so he allowed me to come with him," Roy said.

Winry's face softened, "where's Al?"

"He's still in central, Mei is visiting him."

"Getting serious with her is he? When will you settle down Edward," Pinako asked.

Ed blushed and swallowed hard, "just shut up."

"Well we have much to catch up on, come on in it's almost time for supper," she said.

-later-

"Thanks for dinner Granny, boy am I beat. I think I'll turn in," Ed said.

She nodded. Ed smiled and turned to Roy, "don't be too loud when you come in Roy," he said.

He let go of Roy's hand, which he'd been holding under the table, and left smiling.

*ROY POV*

"Dinner was delicious, my foster mother never cooked, so this is nice," Roy said smiling at her.

Winry swooned, "how's a guy like you single Colonel?" She asked. Roy could tell she had a little too much wine.

"Ha, who ever said I was single Miss Rockbell," he smirked as she blushed.

"I've come to realize that we don't know much about you Colonel," Pinako said.

"Please call me Roy."

"Well, Roy, tell us about yourself."

So he did. They sat there for maybe an hour or so, laughing and talking about things from the past. Roy realized he admired Ed's family. They truly loved him. Pinako, took care of the boys their whole lives.

"It must of been hard for you, raising Winry, Ed, and Al. You did a wonderful job in doing so," Roy said.

Pinako smiled, "I appreciate that, I'm glad you look after them for me in Central. But may I ask a question Roy?"

He nodded. What could she possibly ask him?

"How is Ed really? Has he been doing okay?"

"Edward is great, he the best state alchemist we have. It would be a shame to lose him."

"Is he social," she asked looking over at a passed out Winry as she did so.

Ah so Pinako wanted to have Ed marry Winry. "He is."

"I hope she's a wonderful girl," she said.

Roy paused. What would they think if they knew about them? Would they hate Ed? Would they never talk to him again? He couldn't risk it.

"From what I've heard, he's happy." Roy said. He didn't necessarily lie right?

She nodded. Roy stood up. "I'm off to bed, thank you for your hospitality ma'am," he said.

He went upstairs and opened the door. Ed was asleep in the bed by the window. Roy sighed. His lover looked so peaceful and cute while sleeping. Roy took everything, but his boxers off and climbed into the other bed.

He tossed and turned, he couldn't get comfortable. Without Edward next to him, he felt lonely. Roy sighed and stood up. He walked over to his lover and crawled into bed with him.

Ed stirred, "i-is it morning?" He asked still half asleep.

"No my love, I just couldn't sleep without you next to me."

Ed looked up at him and rubbed his eyes. "Roy..I missed you."

"I missed you too Edo, but we haven't been separated very long," he said holding the younger to his chest.

"I was having a..really good dream about you," Ed said bucking his hips into Roy's leg.

Roy smirked as he felt the hardness against his leg, "must've been a really really good dream baby."

Ed nodded, he leaned in and kissed Roy softly. Roy melted against his lips. Ed's kisses made him go mad. His lips were rough but soft, always warm, and they tasted salty, like sex.

Ed started thrusting his hips into Roy, his hardened lump teasing against Roy's crotch. Roy held in a moan and pulled back.

"Ed, baby, we can't."

Ed stopped and sighed deeply. He was silent for a long time. Roy smiled, "are you mad at me?"

No answer. Roy looked down at him and saw he was completely asleep. He smiled and kissed the blondes forehead.

"Goodnight my love," he said, closing his eyes and drifting out of consciousness.

* * *

**_hope you enjoyed and like I said. I have a lot of chapters stocked up So I will be posting more! Just report negative people For me(; and please PLEASE review..it'll make me feel better and have more confidence. however DON'T REVIEW IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE MEAN! ~tragedy_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey minna! So here's the next chapter and I just want to thank you for the nice reviews for the last chapter ^.^ positive criticism is the best kind! Oh and the reviewer who said there were a lot of grammar errors, I know :( it's awful. I type these on my iPod so ehh it's what I have. I'll be getting an editor soon though xD WARNINGS: BOYXBOY SMEXY TIME, LANGUAGE, ADULT THEMES. You've been warned x3 enjoy~_**

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

"Ah yes..uh huh, Riza I just am taking a little vacation," Ed heard Roy say.

"Can you give me a damn break?!"

There was a long pause, Ed pretended he was still asleep. Roy sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Yes Edward is with me."

Another pause. Ed could hear the frustrated voice on the other line.

"I'm done. It's not worth it. It was one fucking night Riza, get over it, goodbye!" Roy exclaimed as he slammed the phone down.

He laid back on the bed and sighed. Ed smiled and wrapped himself around his boyfriend.

"Oh you're awake," Roy asked.

"Yes, goodmorning."

"Did you hear that..?"

"All of it," Ed said as he kissed Roy softly on the neck.

"She wants me to come back, says I'm not doing the right thing in taking a vacation," he said.

"What did she say about you being with me," Ed asked.

"She wasn't happy..she said and I quote 'with the dumb brat of course, always knew you liked men Roy' I found it funny," he said.

"Dumb brat?! What am I, fifteen?"

"Shh Edo, let me hold you," Roy said.

Ed sighed and relaxed into Roy. Roy wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde and kissed his head.

"What time is it Roy?"

"8:30 why?"

"We should probably get up, they'll get suspicious," Ed said.

"Are you going to tell them," Roy asked.

"Tell them what?"

Roy smirked and ran his hand down the front of Ed's boxers, a hardness instantly forming. A small moan escaped Ed's lips.

"That you're attracted to a man my dear Edo-kun."

Roy removed his hand and Ed growled. He stood up and pulled his hair into a simple ponytail.

"I'll tell them eventually."

"I'll be patient," Roy said.

They both got dressed and went downstairs. They were greeted by the smell of pancakes.

"Good! We were just about to come get you, breakfast is ready," Winry said.

They sat down and ate together. The silence was making Ed uncomfortable. He felt he had missed something.

"Uh what's going on," Ed asked.

"Huh?" Roy looked confused.

"Never mind.."

Winry just smiled, "where's granny?" Ed asked.

"She is at Regina's today. Bill fell and it needing in home automail repairs. Speaking of which, how's your leg?" She asked.

"Fine, not bothered me in a while," he said. It was kind of a lie. He had messed it up having sex with Roy.

"Lies. I know you Ed!" She pulled him up and dragged him to the couch.

"Ugh Winry, really it's fine!"

Roy followed Winry and sat down in a chair, Ed glared. He was getting too much enjoyment out of his torment.

"ED! What did you do?!"

"W-what do you mean," he asked.

"Your automail is crooked, and what the hell are these..teeth marks?! How?"

Ed blushed a deep red. He could practically feel Roy snickering. He looked over at him and sure enough he couldn't contain his laughter. Ed growled.

"Did you get this during..during sex," she asked.

Ed could tell she was about to laugh, "shut up! Both of you!"

"Didn't know you'd have the guts Ed," Winry said as she put the nerves back into place.

Ed gasped, then after registering her comment he jumped up, "what the hell Winry? Is it so shocking that I'm not a virgin?"

Ed was so angry, he could only see red. He pulled on his pants and ran out of the house.

*ROY POV*

Roy started after Ed but stopped when he realized it was probably his fault too that he was mad. Why did Ed have to complicate things? He overreacted sometimes. But Roy loved him more than anything.

"Uh..Roy?" Winry asked.

"He's fine I'm sure, I'll go look for him," Roy said.

"Tell him I'm sorry, I just..always thought his first time would be with me. Is that stupid?" She asked.

Roy smiled softly, "not at all Miss. Rockbell."

"Do you know who it was," she asked.

"Yes I do."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No.." Roy started walking out the door but turned to her, "he will tell when he's ready."

As he walked Roy had no idea where he was going. 'Where would Ed go?' He thought. Roy stumbled down the dirt roads and along the fences. He came to a market and stopped a man.

"Have you a short man with a blonde ponytail coming through here?" He asked.

"Oh you mean Ed? Yeah he went off that way," the man said pointing left.

"Thank you so much."

Roy followed the road and went over a bridge. He approached a structure and from far away he wasn't sure what it was, but when he stood in front of it he knew. It was Ed's house, the one they burned down. The one they did terrible things in.

Roy sighed and turned away. He kept walking down the road, thinking about how much those boys had been through. They were so young, they've been through so much. Roy knew he wasn't as strong as Ed in the slightest. Ed saved Amestris, and his brother. Nobody could ever know the true pain he'd been through.

Roy came to the cemetery and saw blonde hair in front of one of the graves. He walked toward him and took a seat next to him.

The grave read _Trisha Elric._

"Ed.."

Ed turned and faced Roy, "hey."

"I've walked around for hours looking for you," Roy said.

"I'm sorry, I just needed some time away," he said looking back at his mothers grave.

"It's alright I just..I was worried about you, Winry said she was sorry, she didn't mean to hurt your feelings. She said she just always thought your first time would be with her."

Ed looked up with a shocked look on his face, "did you tell her it was you?"

"No, although she asked who it was, I told her you'd tell when you were ready," Roy said.

"Thank you Roy, I'm sorry I stormed off and worried you."

"Just don't do it again. I love you Ed," he said.

"I love you too Roy, so much."

Roy wrapped his arm around his lover and smiled peacefully, "now your mother knows you're happy."

Ed smiled and kissed Roy on the lips, "she's looking over us, I'm so glad she knows."

"Me too love, and Ms. Elric..I'd just like you to know that I love your son so much, I promise I'll take good care of him and try my best not to hurt him. Hurting him hurts me too.. I promise with my heart comes his too. With every breath he takes my world spins. His heart beat makes mine stop. I need him to live."

Roy looked over at Ed and saw that he was crying. He leaned over and kissed the blonde on the lips softly. "Edo.."

Ed opened his eyes and stared into the Roy's. Roy smiled and kissed him once again, wrapping his arms around him.

"Roy.."

"Edward, god I love you. Be mine forever," he asked.

"Of course baby," Ed said kissing Roy once again.

As they were kissing their tears mixed together, a fit of happiness. They were on top of the world.

-later-

*EDO POV*

They walked back in to the house and were greeted with a big hug, "oh Ed I'm so sorry," Winry said.

Ed smiled and hugged her, "it's okay Winry, I just needed to cool down."

"It's so late, I didn't know what happened. I was worried."

"I found him in the cemetery, he was fine Winry," Roy said.

"Just visiting mom, I'm going to hit the hay though, goodnight!"

"Same with me, night Winry," Roy said following Ed upstairs.

Ed went into the bedroom and stripped down to his boxers. He yawned and crawled into bed. He was exhausted. Roy stripped down and did the same.

Ed smiled and cuddled into his onyx lover. Roy nibbled on Ed's ear and held him close.

"Ed, you are just so sexy," Roy said his hands moving down to Ed's ass.

Ed shivered. The touch causing electricity to flow through his veins. Ed wanted Roy bad.

"T-touch me," Ed whispered.

"I am touching you Edo," Roy said kissing Ed's neck.

"More!" Ed pulled off his own boxers and blushed.

Roy smirked and gripped Ed's already hard cock. He started to move his hand up and down at a medium speed.

Ed wanted so badly to moan loud for his lover but he had to control himself. Roy's finger teased the head of Ed's cock, and Ed let out a soft moan.

"R-Roy," Ed moaned as he slid Roy's boxers off.

Ed gripped Roy's cock and moved his hand up and down, the same speed as Roy was doing to him. Ed moved his body against Roy's and moaned into his shoulder, the pleasure too intense.

"Roy..if you don't stop I'll, I'll.."

"You'll what baby?" Roy asked picking up speed.

Ed gasped and threw his head back as he came all over him and the flame. He laid back and tried to catch his breath.

"Ohh you'll do that," Roy said with a wink.

"Shut up, smug bastard."

Roy climbed on top of Ed and smiled. He leaned down and placed gentle kisses up and down Ed's slender body. Ed was melting under Roy's kissing. He swore it was magic, it felt like someone was pumping electricity into his skin with every wet kiss.

"Put it inside me Roy," Ed said spreading his legs.

"Are you sure darling?"

"Please Roy.." Ed murmured.

Roy moved his thick member, already coated in precum, deep inside him. Ed gasped loudly and then swore because he was sure someone heard him. Roy's cock filled Ed so deeply, Ed was sure it became a part of him. As Roy moved in deeper he hit Ed's prostate causing him to moan and his body to quiver.

"R-Roy don't stop! Right there!"

Roy kept on pumping in and out of his lovers tight asshole. The pleasure building inside both men. Ed could feel himself inch closer to climax, he could see stars.

"Oh god Edo, I'm going to cum! So deep inside you!"

At his words Ed came all over both their chests, just as Roy came deep inside Ed's tight hole. Roy collapsed on top of him and both were breathing heavily.

"Best sex..ever," Ed breathed.

"Agreed."

"Fuck..that was, I just like..wow," Ed said.

Roy laughed weakly, "baby, you just keep getting better. I love y—"

"OH MY GOD!" Winry yelled interrupting Roy.

Ed looked up and gasped. Winry stood there in the doorway, with some towels in hand. Her mouth was to the ground and her eyes widened.

Ed grabbed the blanket and pulled it over both of them. He blushed furiously. Roy climbed off him and looked away, Ed could tell he was embarrassed too.

"W-what?" She stammered.

"Winry I.."

What the fuck was he going to say? 'Yeah Winry I'm gay, surprise!' No..

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed lovelies! Leave a review and be nice please(: PLEASE REVIEW LIKE SERIOUSLY XD it makes me happy and makes me keep writing. I love this story too so please let me know(: thanks~tragedy_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey minna-san c; here's another chapter for you! I really appreciate all the really nice reviews. Trust me much more drama coming(; WARNINGS: BOYXBOY YAOI DRAMA LANGUAGE. Enjoy~_**

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

There stood Winry shocked, open mouthed. Ed didn't know what to do. She walked in to see Roy straddling Ed, both men panting heavily. Ed looked over at Roy and saw that Roy was looking at him with the same shocked face.

"I..err.. I just wanted to come say that..that I..uh," Winry stuttered.

"Winry.." Ed said softly.

Winry looked down, blush spreading across her face, "I..I'm so sorry!" She turned her heels and ran out.

"Wait Winry!" Ed called but she was gone.

Ed sighed as he jumped up and threw on his clothes. He started for downstairs when he heard Roy laughing.

Ed glared, "what the hell are you laughing at bastard? I'd like to know why most times we get sexual people catch us!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Oh you're nervous! I didn't expect my family to find out about my sexuality this way," Ed said.

Roy jumped up and put some pants on. He followed Ed to the door but Ed stopped him.

"You're going down there without a shirt? You're totally flaunting that we just had great sex," Ed said frowning.

Roy sighed and put a shirt on. They headed downstairs together. As they came to the living room they saw Winry excessively working on some automail.

"Uh..Winry?" Ed asked.

She jumped, "y-yeah! Sorry!"

"Stop apologizing Win! It's me who should. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Ed said walking over to her.

She looked up at him, hurt clear in her eyes, "why didn't you tell me," she asked.

"I didn't know how..I'm sorry you had to find out like, well like that."

Winry looked up at Roy and blushed. Roy smirked and walked up to her, "I'm sorry too Miss. Rockbell."

Ed hit Roy on the shoulder, "stop it Roy, go sit over there," he said.

"But you're so adorable when you're mad," Roy said smirking.

Winry was beet red. Ed growled and pushed the flame into the opposite direction. He sat down on the stool next to Winry and pull he down next to him.

"Winry..I'm obviously gay," he started laughing nervously.

"I-I noticed."

It was Ed's turn to blush, "I've loved Roy for years, one night it just happened, and here we are."

Winry turned to Roy, "you love him?"

"With all my heart," Roy said.

"This is insane, you two always acted like you hated each other!"

Ed smiled, "it's because he's a bastard. I wasn't sure back then about my feelings. But I love him, so much."

Roy walked back up and hugged Ed tight, "I love you to my darling."

Winry smiled, "I can tell you're happy, and I'm glad. I guess I'll have to get over the crush I've had on you my entire life," she said.

Ed smiled, "you're a beautiful girl Winry, the guy that ends up with your heart better be as good as me, If not Roy and I will handle it."

"Thanks Ed," she said hugging him.

"And hey if it makes you feel any better, if I was straight I'd be with you."

"It doesn't.." She said smiling, "oh and Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Go take a shower you smell like sex," she said.

Ed blushed and turned, taking a big sigh. He waved bye to her and walked upstairs, quickly followed by Roy.

They shut the door behind them and both fell down on the bed.

Ed looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "I have to tell Granny too."

"Yeah but I think it'll be ok, you've done it once and it wasn't so bad."

"I didn't tell Winry, she saw you fucking me!"

Roy laughed, "don't remind me."

"That was the worst thing ever!"

"And you were saying, before we were interrupted, that it was the best sex ever," Roy said kissing Ed's cheek.

"It was good, just so embarrassing," Ed said.

"It'll all be better tomorrow, just sleep now," Roy said wrapping his arms around Ed pulling him to his chest.

"Just hold me tonight, don't let go."

"I will never let you go, I promise," Roy said.

And eventually Ed fell into a deep sleep.

-next morning-

Walking downstairs was a different experience for Ed this morning. Today, instead of being distant, Roy and Ed walked downstairs holding hands. Ed decided that the best way is to just be completely honest.

"Goodmorning," Ed said sitting down at the table.

Granny didn't look up from her paper. Winry smiled and said, "morning!"

"Granny.."

She looked up, "yes?"

"Granny, I have someone in my life that makes me incredibly happy and I'd like you to meet them," Ed said looking her straight in the eye.

"I'm happy for you Edward, when do I get to meet this girl?"

"Well erm..Granny, you can meet _him_ right now," he said.

Ed looked at Roy and smiled, "this is Roy Mustang, he's the love of my life, and he's my boyfriend."

She was silent for a long while. Ed could feel the sweat pour down his face. He felt Roy squeeze his hand.

"Mrs. Rockbell..I love Edward. Please accept us. I don't wish to cause your family problems, but I will never stop loving him," he said.

Pinako smiled a big cheeky grin, "I've never seen him so happy before Winry."

"I know, it's crazy right!"

"Did you know," she asked.

Winry blushed, "well I..I sorta saw.."

"Saw?" She asked. Before anyone could answer her eyes widened, "oh," she finished.

Ed laughed, "I'll apologize my whole life if I have to for that Winry," he said.

"I'll hold you to it!"

"I'm happy for you Edward, I know your mother would be so proud of the man you've become," Granny said.

"Thank you Granny, it means so much. I hope she is."

_Ring ring _

Winry shot up and ran for the phone. She answered it and Ed could hear shock in her voice. She came back in a few seconds later.

"Um Colonel, Lieutenant Hawkeye is on the phone for you," she said.

Ed's heart sank a little, Roy cursed under his breath, "excuse me," Roy said going to the other room to take it.

"Trouble," Pinako asked.

"Lots," Ed whispered.

Ed couldn't hear much. He could tell it was bad from Roy's distressed tone.

"God dammit Riza!"

A long pause.

"Yes..I understand...Uh huh we will be there."

Ed hears a long sigh, he can almost taste the tension. Roy comes in with a scowl and sits down on the couch. Ed goes over to him.

"What happened?"

"She didn't tell me exactly, she just said something happened with Grumman and I need to report for duty," he said.

"A-as Furher?!"

"As Furher.."

"What's going on Ed," Winry asked.

"We have to leave."

"What why?"

"Roy has to report to duty as..as Furher," Ed said.

"Whoa," Winry whispered.

"I just, I can't believe it." Roy said.

"It'll be fine. You've been training for years for this babe! It will be fine," Ed said softly, rubbing his back.

Roy sighed and stood up pushing Ed away, "first the baby now this?!"

"R-Roy.."

"I'm going to go pack," he said.

"I'll go get us tickets," Ed said.

Roy waved him off and headed upstairs. Ed was shocked, Roy had never treated him like that since they'd been dating.

"I'm sure he just has a lot on his mind Ed," Winry said.

"Yeah." Ed knew Roy could do it, but would it be smooth sailing?

* * *

**_I know it's a short chapter I'm sorry :( I promise some awesomeness coming up' PLEASE REVIEW! I love you all 3 ~traged_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey lovelies! Well here's another chapter I hope you enjoy! Than you for all the reviews(: WARNINGS: yaoi, language, don't like don't read. I don't knot own FMA. _**

* * *

Chapter 10

The train ride back to central was tense. Ed was amazed Roy hadn't passed out, he hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Roy you should really lie down," Ed said softly.

"I'm fine besides we're almost there," he replied coldly.

"Then lay down when we get there?"

"There's no time Edward! I have to be introduced as Furher."

"Oh..yeah sorry," Ed said looking down.

"I've been waiting for this my entire life, I can finally do something to help this country."

"You'll be great Roy," he said.

As they pulled into the station and got off they were instantly greeted by Riza and Havoc.

"We've finally done it Riza, made it into the big times," Roy said.

"Yes we have," she said smiling.

'Why does she have be so pretty,' Ed thought.

They took a car into the center of Central, there were crowds gathering in front of HQ, only getting bigger.

"Are they here for you Roy," Ed asked.

"Yes. For my induction."

Why was Roy being so cold to him? It didn't make sense. I guess he was stressed but Ed hadn't done anything. Maybe it will get better after this.

"So when will you begin packing to move into the Furher house," Riza asked. Ed knew it was in spite of him.

"Oh uh, I hadn't thought about it," Roy said looking down.

"You have to move," Ed asked.

"Yes. I guess I do."

They arrived at Central Headquarters and got out. The townspeople cheered. They were all excited to have a young new Furher.

Roy smiled and waved at them all, being a gentlemen, and shaking hands.

They headed up all the way inside and to the balcony where Roy would give his speech.

As he took the stand Ed could see fear in his eyes, swear pouring down his cheek. Roy looked back at him and Ed smiled encouragingly.

"My fellow Amestrians, I am honored to step up to the role as Furher and head of this country. I thank you all for your support and love. I want you all to know that I plan to do everything in my power to make this country great, starting with the rehabilitation of the Ishvallan district, and cleanup of our lesser kept towns. With your help I know we can make this country everything it should be, thank you." Roy Mustang, Furher of Amestris said with a smile.

The crowd roared. Cheers erupting down the street. Ed was amazed at how many people there were, it had to be the whole city.

Roy stepped away and turned to enter the building. Hawkeye and Havoc followed behind him, leaving Ed in the back.

"Sir that was incredible," Riza said.

"Truly amazing Mustang," Jean said.

"Well thank you," Roy said smirking to himself.

Riza smiled, "our baby is going to have a bright future," she said. Roy nodded slightly avoiding her eyes.

"Wait," Havoc said stopping. "Where's Fullmetal?"

They all turned and stared at him. "What," he asked.

"You're being awfully quiet Edward," Roy said.

"Sorry, I'm just speechless is all," Ed said.

"Ah, well you would've been even more speechless if you could've seen over the balcony, still too short huh Edward?" Riza teased.

Ed fumed, "who the hell do you think you are?!"

"That's enough Fullmetal," Roy said sharply.

"I will not have any of that childish behavior." He finished.

Ed felt his eyes burn. Roy had called him Fullmetal and scolded him like a child. He felt betrayed.

Ed turned from them, "that really was something, all hail King Mustang, he shows compassion to all, even the ones he loves. But that's only if they're bent over the bed for him," he said and walked away as fast as he could.

-later-

"What happened brother? It seems like every time I see you now you're upset," Al said.

Ed stood up and sighed, "I just don't understand him, he says he loves me but it sometimes feels temporary."

"Oh brother."

Al stood and hugged Ed, "he's probably really stressed, he took on all of this at once."

"Yes I know and I was nothing but supportive to him, that bitch just stood there smirking," he said.

"Hawkeye?"

"She thinks she's got him, god I fucking hate her. She made fun of me right in front of him and he said it was my fault," Ed said looking down.

"Brother I—"

"Dinner is served," May Chang said walking in.

"Thank you darling," Al said.

"Thanks Al, I really appreciate you listening to me vent, I'll be okay. I'm going to go for a walk."

"What about dinner?"

"I'm fine, I just need some fresh air," Ed said grabbing his coat and leaving.

-even later-

Walking down the street in Central was usually peaceful but tonight was different. Everyone was celebrating Roy, it just made Ed more sad.

He decided to walk into the nearest bar and sit down. He ordered a scotch and drank it slowly.

"Hey you're Edward Elric right, the kid who saved Amestris," the bartender asked.

"That's me, whoopty doo," he said staring at his drink.

"You've sure grown up."

"Yeah, years will do that to a man," Ed replied.

"You are definitely a handsome man," he said leaning in close.

Ed backed away, "back the fuck up buddy!"

"Ok ok sorry!"

"Good choice, now gimme another scotch."

Ed continued drinking until his vision became hazy and his speech slurred. He stumbled out of the bar and tried his best to find his way back home. He felt awful but at least it numbed the sadness.

He sighed as he came to the door. He pulled the handle but it was locked. He knocked furiously.

"Hey! Oppppen the ffucking ddoor Alphonsssse!"

It wouldn't budge. Ed sighed and sat on the steps next to it quickly falling asleep.

-later-

*ROY POV*

Roy was walking down the street, heading back to his apartment, feeling guilty about the way he'd treated Ed. He was being nothing but supportive and Roy shut him down. What kind of boyfriend does that?

"You're such a fucking idiot Roy," he said to himself.

"Sir!"

Hawkeye came up behind him. He rolled his eyes. Why can't he just get rid of her?

"Yes," he asked turning to face her.

"I just wanted to give you your schedule for tomorrow," she said handing him some papers.

"Thanks," he said and began to walk away.

"You'll have to face me sometime," she said.

"That time is not now Lieutenant." He turned his heels and left her standing there.

He was tired of all her pathetic attempts. He loved Ed, they were together. Well at least he hoped they were together. Roy knew Ed was mad at him, he just hoped he wasn't that mad.

He reached his apartment and took out his keys. He noticed that on his door there were scuff marks.

"That's strange," he pondered.

He heard a groan behind him and turned. He saw Ed slumped on the stairs, passed out. As he approached him he smelt it. Scotch.

"I made him do this.."

Roy opened the door and picked Ed up, he carried him inside. Ed stirred but didn't wake up. Roy placed him on the bed and removed his coat and shoes.

He laid down next to him and sighed, "I'm so sorry Ed," he said softly.

"You don't deserve to be treated like that, I love you so much," he added as he drifted into a deep needed sleep.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading PLEASE REVIEW it really helps! I know this was short but SO MUCH drama coming(: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ~Tragedy_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_This chapter..I love this chapter! It's my favorite I've written! I hope you all like it too! Enjoy! WARNING: LANGUAGE SEXUAL THEMES YAOI! *i do not own FMA*_**

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

Ed woke up to bright light, that's when he noticed the throbbing pain in his head and the grogginess he felt. He tried to stand up but fell down. That's when he noticed the bed at he and Al's hotel was higher than usual. He looked around. This place was not their hotel, it was a familiar bedroom. Ed was sure he was dreaming, but then again the searing pain was all too real.

He stood up and pulled on his boots. He looked around the bedroom and saw no one. Could it be possible he broke in? He couldn't remember anything.

He walked into the living room and saw at the table reading the paper. Ed frowned and squinted his eyes at the sun coming out the window.

"Goodmorning," Roy said looking up from his paper.

Ed avoided his eyes, still hurt from the last day. "Yeah hi," he said sitting down on the couch.

Roy sighed and brought Ed a glass of orange juice and some toast, which Ed ate greedily. Roy sat next to him, he could feel the tension coming off him.

"How did I get here," Ed asked.

"I found you passed out on the stairs across my door. My door has marks on it, seems like you were trying to get in," Roy said.

Ed was shocked. In his drunken state he'd wandered the the place he didn't want to be..or did he? It's like his half dead brain knew he really wanted Roy.

"I thought I was at our hotel, sorry to inconvenience you," he replied coldly.

"Ed.."

Ed turned to see Roy's face inches from his. He could smell the older mans cologne and almost taste the sweat falling down his forehead.

"I'm so damn sorry, I acted like a fucking asshole yesterday. I honestly don't know what got into me, I was so scared and stressed on the inside I guess I was just pushing everyone away," he said.

"Not everyone."

"You're right, just you. The person I care about the most," he said.

"It hurt so much..I was trying to be supportive but you kept shutting me down and then that bitch.. You took her side, once again."

"I-I know I'm sorry, god Edo I'm so fucking sorry!" Roy said hugging onto Ed.

Ed pushed him off and groaned, "hangover," he said.

"Oh sorry," Roy said.

"Stop saying sorry, I just was hurt that's all. I'll get over it."

"But I am sorry, you're my first priority. I know it's supposed to be this country but there's nobody like you Edward Elric. I can't lose you."

He looked at Roy and sighed. He knew he was sincere. Ed knew he loved him and needed him but why was it so hard to accept his apology?

_Ring ring_

Roy sighed and got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Mustang...oh hi Lieutenant."

"Why is it always her calling," Ed mumbled.

"Yes. Ah yes I apologize, I'll get to it and see you at work later," he said and hung up.

He walked to the table and picked up some papers. He took them back to the couch and sat next to Ed again.

"The bitch wants me to have this paperwork done," he said. That made Ed smile.

"Hopefully that nickname sticks," Ed joked.

"Dammit there's so much of it!"

"Lemme see," Ed said grabbing a stack.

He flipped through and was bored instantly. He felt like a 15 year old again, none of it made sense.

Ed kept flipping, "good thing I'm not Furher, I'd fuck up too much," he said.

Roy laughed, "I don't know maybe you'd be good."

Ed stopped when a different type of paper came across. It was easily different because it was an add. It had a woman on it with a big stomach and it read:

"Inflatable stomach, shock your friends and experience pregnancy."

"Uhh Roy?" Ed asked handing it to him.

Roy looked confused. He studied the paper and then looked back at Ed. Ed saw the idea form.

"Was this in with those papers," he asked. Ed nodded.

"Riza gave these to me last night.."

"So.. This got in there by accident," Ed pondered.

"Yes. She's been lying to us, she's faking it!" Roy angered.

He stood up and rushed to the phone. Ed followed behind and held his arm.

"What are you going to do," he asked.

Roy dialed. They both waited in silence for the line to pick up.

"Hawkeye," Ed could hear on the other line.

"Yes lieutenant, come down to my apartment I need you for something," he said.

"But sir I—"

"That's an order," he said then hung up.

"I can't believe she'd do this shit," Ed said.

"She's fucking insane," Roy said.

"Oh she's totally going to get her ass handed to her," he said. Roy smiled.

"Fuck yes, that bitch is going to burn," Roy said.

Ed licked his lips, "you are so fucking sexy right now."

"Come here," Roy said pulling Ed against him and kissing him hard on the lips.

Ed melted into the kiss and relaxed. Everything felt right again. As they broke off Roy just held Ed close.

"I love you," he said.

Ed looked up and smiled, "I love you too."

"Wanna help me ruin this slut," Roy asked.

"Oh hell yes!"

-later-

_Knock knock_

Roy smiled at Ed and pushed himself on top of him. Ed looked at him confused but moaned softly when their dicks rubbed against each other.

"We are going to give her a show she won't forget my darling," Roy said.

He pulled down Ed's pants, then his own. Roy spit on his hand and lubricated his cock.

"W-what are you doing," Ed asked his cock growing harder.

"I'm going to fuck you, I promise it'll be better later when we have make up sex but just play along ok love?"

Ed nodded. Roy moved his thick cock inside him, and Ed gasped. He felt Roy deep inside him, hard and throbbing. Roy moaned.

"God you're so fucking tight," Roy said loudly.

"Oh fuck me harder!" Ed groaned.

Roy complied and moved in and out faster and harder, earning a pleased moan when he hits Ed's prostate.

"Call me daddy," Roy whispered.

"Oh daddy, I need you deeper!" Ed moaned.

Roy licked his lips and his gaze turned fierce, "I mean I wanted you to be sexy but not that sexy," he whispered.

Ed smiled, "yes yes yes! Oh yes daddy!"

"I love you so much Ed, let me cum inside you?"

"Please.." Ed whimpered.

Roy came deep inside him, a big spasm going through both men. Ed breathed in deeply and pulled Roy to him for a second.

Another knock, this time less confident.

"Just a second!" Roy called. He stood up and put his pants on but took off his shirt.

Roy threw Ed a blanket, "lay on the cock and look sexed out." Ed nodded.

He opened the door and said, "oh hi Riza, sorry about that."

She came in and Ed could see blush over her face. Ed laid there and breathed heavily.

"Hey Hawkeye, how goes it," he asked.

"H-hey Edward," she said looking away.

"What did you want," Roy asked.

"Oh I just came by for the paperwork I gave you last night," she said.

"Ah!"

Roy went over to the table and gathered them up. He walked over to her and started to hand them when he dropped them all over the floor.

Riza bent down and reached but Roy stopped her, "a pregnant woman should not bend!"

She quickly stood.

Roy smiled, "very good."

He bent down and picked then up, "oh I found this in the pile and figured it was yours since you gave them to me," he said handing her the ad.

She turned completely white. Roy laughed and sat down next to Ed. Ed sat up and started kissing on Roy's neck.

"Damn baby, already wanting more," he asked Ed? Ed moaned and bit lightly.

"We have a guest, a lying bitchy one but still a guest."

"Roy I—"

"You what Riza?"

"Did you really think faking a pregnancy would help you steal my boyfriend," Ed asked.

"How pathetic," Roy added.

"News flash bitch, he doesn't love you."

"Nor did I ever, I love Ed. You're just a lying bitch and guess who's taking your position as assistant to the Furher," Roy asked.

She stayed silent, avoiding eye contact.

"My amazing boyfriend Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist!"

Ed smiled, and kissed Roy on the cheek. Riza turned to leave but Roy stopped her.

"You will still be a lieutenant but don't think you're off the block yet. You did an awful thing because you were jealous. You will be paying for it the rest of your life. I don't owe you anything anymore," Roy said.

"I'm sorry," she yelled.

"Shut up. You disgust me. Your father would be ashamed!"

A tear fell down her cheek, "you're right," she whispered.

"Get out of our house," Roy said.

She turned and ran out the door. Roy sighed and slumped back into the couch.

"What's wrong Roy," Ed asked.

"I still feel bad..I know she did an awful thing I just..she used to be different."

"I know, it's understandable," Ed said laying on Roy.

"Lets just hope she doesn't spread lies," the flame said.

"Lets hope."

* * *

**_thank you for reading and I hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it! A few more chapter to this story(: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEEE it helps(: ~tragedy _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Oh god I am so sorry! I know it's been almost a month since an update, forgive me. I've been having family problems, boyfriend problems, school problems. I promise I'm posting more now! Updates will be more regular(: enjoy~ Warnings are the same as always. Yaoi don't like don't read. _**

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

Walking up to Central headquarters felt different today. Ed knew when he walked in he'd have to perform his new job as assistant to the Furher. He knew people would start treating him differently.

As he walked in and walked up the stairs, down the corridor, and through the big doors, he found him.

"Goodmorning Furher!" Ed said cheerfully sitting down at his small desk.

Roy looked up and smiled, "morning my darling."

Ed blushed and smiled softly, "oh shut up cocky bastard, I'm still mad at you!"

"You are not, I think last nights mind blowing sex made up for it," he said.

"That was a quickie in front of Riza! I want something new and fun," Ed said pouting.

Roy stood up and sat down on Ed's desk, "new and fun huh?"

Roy leaned down and kissed Ed softly. Ed melted into the kiss, and groaned as he felt the heat of his lover against him. Just then a knock.

"Come in," Roy said standing up.

In walked Havoc and Falman.

"What can I do for you gentlemen," Roy asked.

"Well sir uh..we just came to tell you.." Falman stuttered.

"Just because I'm the Furher now doesn't mean you have to treat me differently," Roy said.

"Always will be a smug bastard!" Ed said cheerfully.

"Uh..what Falman was trying to say is that Riza turned in her resignation papers today, nobody has seen her." Havoc said.

Ed turned to face Roy and could see his shocked face. Everyone was speechless. That wasn't like her.

"She just..left?" Roy asked sitting down at his desk.

"Yes but sir, I think it's because she's pregnant, and you demoted her. She probably felt bad," Havoc said.

Roy stirred and clenched his fists, "Riza lied about being pregnant, she faked it to hurt me and the one I care about most. That's why I demoted her," he said.

"W-what?" Both men asked.

"She faked the pregnancy, yes her and I had sex but I was drunk and thought she was...someone else," he said.

"I know what she did was wrong, she's always been obsessively in love with you Sir, but I wonder who this lucky girl is that's got your heart," Falman said. Havoc laughed.

Roy growled, "something wrong Lieutenant," he asked.

"Well..no," Havoc said avoiding his eyes.

Ed was embarrassed. Why did so many people have to know. It wouldn't be so bad if people just knew they were together, but they always get caught having sex.

Ed cleared his throat and stood up, "well although this conversation is truly interesting, I must go give Al these reports," he said.

"Ah yes, Alphonse has taken up Ed's previous job because Ed took Riza's," Havoc said.

"Indeed, I feel it was time for a healthy change of pace," the flame said.

-later-

Ed walked down the stairs, heading toward the library when he heard it. A loud roaring outside the reference room.

He walked up to the crowd and sighed, "what's going on," he asked.

Several people turned and had shocked looks on their faces. Ed grimaced. Nobody was treating him right.

"Come on, what the hell is up?!"

Just then Roy walked down the hallway and everyone went silent, standing at attention. Ed slouched and sat down on the stairs.

"Edward, I don't see you in position," Roy teased. There was a laugh from the crowd.

"Excuse me," Roy asked.

He walked towards them and frowned, "what's going on here," he asked.

"That's what I wanted to know," Ed said.

"Answer me, someone. Now."

"Well.. T-there's a v-video you should probably see sir," a small looking soldier said.

Roy sighed. He walked over to the viewing screen and sat down. Ed slumped, he thought all of this was stupid.

The video came on and all Ed could hear were rustling noises. He sighed and glanced up at the screen but realized her couldn't see anything.

"R-Roy.." Ed blushed and stood up. He knew that was his voice, his moaning.

Ed glanced at the screen and gasped. It was a video of he and Roy having sex in Roy's apartment. How could somebody of filmed that?

Roy sat there shocked and at a loss for words. Ed didn't know what to do. He stood up and pushed through the crowd shutting off the viewing screen.

Everyone was quiet. You could hear a pin drop. Nobody wanted to break the tension.

"How the hell did you get this," Ed asked his anger building.

"Somebody left it in front of my office," a young officer said.

"And you decided it was best to show everyone officer," Ed asked.

"N-no sir, I'm sorry sir.."

"Did you hear that everyone he's sorry," Ed laughed.

He stood up and grabbed the tape and file. He put them in a stack in the middle.

"Roy," Ed said.

Roy didn't answer. Ed sighed and walked over to him. He grabbed his glove out of his pocket and snapped his fingers at the pile. Ed sat down on the steps and growled.

"All of you are dismissed," Ed said.

Nobody left. Roy stood up, "he said dismissed, leave before I have your jobs."

They all scurried away. Roy sat down beside Ed and sighed heavily. The flame looked down at him and smiled softly.

"Well at least we don't have to hide it anymore," Roy said.

Ed looked up at him angrily, "but you'll be in trouble!"

"I'm the Furher, it doesn't matter who I spend my time with and besides you destroyed the evidence."

Ed looked down, "yeah I guess..who do you think did this?"

"Riza," Roy said.

"But how did she film us having sex," Ed asked.

"Maybe she went in on her break one day and placed them there."

"That's so fucking twisted," Ed said.

"She's obsessive, and insane. She needs help," he said.

"Roy.." Ed said softly.

He turned toward Ed and smiled. He pulled him on his lap and hugged him tight.

"I'm so sorry you're involved in this Edo," he said.

Ed smiled, "I love you Roy Mustang," he said.

"I love you too baby."

-later-

As Ed prepared to leave work he glanced over at his lover. He was slouched over on his desk, snoozing away. Ed smirked and got a naughty idea.

He crawled under Roy's desk and slowly unzipped his pants. Ed ever so softly pulled Roy's soft member out and started licking it up and down. He heard a light groan from his lover but Roy didn't wake up.

He continued licking. Moving it into his mouth and sucking he earned another low moan. Ed grabbed the base of Roy's cock and pumped as he sucked on the head.

Roy lifted his head up and registered what was going on. He suddenly moaned, his cock going hard. The actions making Ed go stiff.

"E-Ed.."

Ed pulled away, "time to go home baby," he said and resumed sucking.

Roy gasped. He held onto the sides of his desk and moaned loudly. Ed moaned, the vibrations going up Roy's thickness. Suddenly Ed felt it twitch, and cum shoot down his throat.

Ed swallowed happily.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to waste myself so fast, you're just so good," Roy said.

Ed stood up and kissed him, "I know," he said winking.

"What a good wake up," Roy said standing up.

He gathered his papers and stuffed them into his briefcase, "ready?" Ed asked. Roy nodded.

They headed out, walking down the hall holding hands. Things felt right. Ed looked over at Roy.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you t—" Roy was cut off by a loud gun shot.

Good things can't last forever.

* * *

**_GASP! A cliffie, noooooooo! XD sorry I had to, a drastic change was needed. This story is almost over you guys! PLEASEEEE REVIEW! It makes me not depressed and makes me want to write(: if you want another chapter, review. Thank you for the continuos support ~tragedy_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_I split ch. 13 into 2 parts so that's why it's short. Part 2 is now ch. 14 xD I hope you enjoy ~ WARNING: gore, yaoi, BOYXBOY, language. _**

* * *

**_Chapter 13 _**

The shot pierced the peaceful atmosphere. Ed jumped back and gasped, he looked up at Roy. Roy pulled Ed behind him.

"That sounded close," Roy whispered.

Ed pulled his coat and gloves off. "Hand me my gloves Ed," Roy said.

Ed ran over and handed them to his lover a worried look in his eye, "Roy.."

"Don't worry darling, we will be fine, I'll protect you," he said.

Ed nodded, "I can protect myself, please take care of yourself first!"

Roy nodded and headed for the door, he slowly opened it. Ed didn't dare breathe, he held onto the other tightly. He breathed out when Roy did.

Roy put a finger to his lips, "you have my back right?" He asked.

"Always," Ed said.

Roy made a small noise in his throat, one of fear maybe? He grabbed Ed and kisses him hard.

"I love you, so damn much." Roy said.

Ed knew Roy was afraid of what could happen when they walked farther, "I-I love you too."

They continued forward, down the long hallway. They saw no one. Hearing a noise Ed sharply turned behind him his hands ready.

"Whoa! It's me!" Havoc said coming out, Fuery following close behind.

"Havoc! What's going on?" Roy asked.

"She..she came in and started firing..she killed everyone in the front office, Breda ran in to stop her and she...she shot him too, Fuery and I ran," he said looking down.

"She— Riza.." Roy murmured.

"Oh god.." Ed said.

"Are you two okay to cover us?" Roy asked.

"Yes. I always said I'd follow you forever sir, and besides that bitch needs to pay," Havoc said. Fuery nodded.

Roy grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him down the hallway. They reached the door the the front offices and opened it slowly. The coast was clear.

Ed gasped as he saw all the bodies on the ground. He fell to the floor and sobbed.

"This..this is all my fault," Ed cried.

Roy pulled him up and looked him dead in the eye, "Ed you need to pull yourself together, this is not your fault. She's fucking insane. We need you, don't give up."

Ed wiped his eyes. Roy was right, the bitch needed help. He turned towards the other door and opened it slowly. Several soldiers stood backed up against the wall, a strange man in front of the with a gun.

Ed pulled back, "what's going on?" He asked Roy.

"Probably an accomplice she's fooled," Roy said.

Ed clapped his hands together and slammed them down, creating a wooden fist, knocked the man off his feet. They ran in and grabbed his gun.

The man looked terrified, "who..who are you?!" He asked.

"No questions, where is Riza," Roy asked.

The man gulped, guns pointed at him, he had nowhere to go. "I-I don't know, she just told me to stay here and not let anyone leave!"

"That's not good enough!" Roy said snapping, the mans feet setting ablaze.

"Roy stop it!" Ed said, "we need to find her before she hurts anyone else," he finished.

Roy's mouth drew a firm line, he nodded. He followed behind Ed as they head up the stairs to an opening, Roy's old office.

Nothing is there but the head of a soldier. Ed gagged and almost puked. The had kisses all over it, and in bold red lipstick, 'Roy.'

"We're playing that game Riza?" Roy pondered and laughed.

Ed was worried, he'd never seen Roy so angry and at focus. He and Riza used to have a good relationship. It was Ed's fault it went to hell. It was all his fault, the soldiers died.

Ed bent over and puked every where, pulling Roy out of his haze. He ran over to his lover and patted his back.

"Are you alright my love?" He asked.

Ed pushed him off, "lets just go."

"Go where?!" Havoc asked.

"I think I know," Roy said and led the way.

The hiked up all the stairs onto the top level, the roof. They all stood behind the big wooden door that would lead them all to their fate.

Roy turned to Ed and kissed him once more, "I love you Edo," he said.

"Shut up! This is not a time to say goodbye!" Ed growled, a tear falling.

Ed held him close, "I love you too Roy," he said.

Roy sighed and opened the door slowly, all of the men braced themselves. Nobody would of imagined what could of happened next.

-ROY POV-

As the sight before him cleared and steadied, Roy head Ed gasp and fall to the ground. Roy looked at the sight before him and tightened.

There stood Riza, one gun held toward them, the other pressed against a familiar face.

"Alphonse!" Ed cried.

"I..I'm okay brother, don't worry about me," he said.

Riza smiled wickedly, she pressed the gun even tighter into Al's head. She moved both of them forward, giving them a better view perhaps.

"Put down the guns Riza," Roy said calmly.

She laughed, "why so you can arrest me oh might Furher? No!"

Roy moved closer but the twitch of her gun made him stop, "don't move!"

"Let Alphonse go," Roy said.

"Why should I? That little brat took everything from me, so I'm going to take everything away from him," she said smiling wickedly.

"J-just k-kill me instead R-Riza, don't hurt anyone e-else," Ed pleaded.

She laughed again, this time louder. "Is the little pipsqueak talking to me Roy, why don't you get a leash for that thing, it'll train better," she said.

Roy winced, "don't you dare." He said.

"Edward Elric, the boy who transmuted his mother, became an alchemist at only age 12. You went on to save Amestris didn't you?" She laughed, "you should of died!"

Ed glared at her, Roy saw his whole body shaking with anger. Roy knew Ed was about to blow.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP PSYCHO BITCH!" He yelled.

Riza smiled and threw Alphonse down on the ground, she aimed the gun at him.

"What will it be Ed? Should I end it quick or make him suffer?" She pondered.

Ed stood up and started for her. Roy knew this would end bad. Roy ran to Ed and held him back.

"You don't know anything Riza," Roy said.

"HA!"

"I love Edward Elric, he didn't ruin everything. He made it better."

Roy smiled softly at his young lover. He knew this would end badly for him but he needed to let everyone know how much this one person changed his life.

"He changed me for the better, made me realize how much I needed love. He gave me those feelings that I thought only to be fictional. He showed me passion, desire, sadness. All in one. This man, is the best thing that ever happened to me. I knew the day I saw him he was different," Roy said never looking away from Ed.

"Shut up!" Riza yelled.

"He showed me how to step up and overcome my fears, he showed me how strong he was. He knew as he I walked into that hotel room that something was missing from my life. As soon as we kissed I knew he was the one," he said.

"Shut up I said!"

"R-Roy.." Ed whispered.

"He's so special, and kind. His heart and mind are so strong. He's gone through so much I don't know if anything could break my love. Every morning I thank whatever god is up there for this gorgeous blonde I get to wake up next to every morning."

"AAAAAHHHH!" She screamed.

Roy knew this was it. He heard the gun click. He took a deep breath.

A gunshot.

"I love you Edward Elr—"

Searing pain flooded his side. His vision went hazy and he found himself on the ground.

* * *

**_dont kill me! I know it's depressing trust me chapter 14 is worse XD I'm just cruel! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE! I'm probably posting ch. 14 later tonight lovelies ~tragedy_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Aaaaaaand here's ch. 14 same day as 13 BOOM! (: I know you guys hate me for that Last chapter but trust me..you'll hate me even more for this one. I like writing this way so don't hate me ok? I know I'm cruel but it builds emotions and suspense. Enjoy~ warnings same as ever. _**

* * *

Chapter 14

-ROY POV-

"ROY!" Ed screamed.

Roy's vision was getting black around the edges, he felt himself fading away. He felt a warm hand grasp his. The strength of it. Roy clung to it, as if it was his beacon.

Shooting began. Roy wasn't sure what was going on. He was being dragged behind a pillar.

"Alphonse grab a gun!" Havoc yelled.

Ed clapped. Roy felt the ground shake and walls formed around him.

Roy smiled softly. He could see the little tufts of blonde bouncing around like wheat. He felt a pain at his side as Ed placed his hands there.

"I have to apply pressure to stop the bleeding!" Ed panicked.

"Shh.."Roy mumbled.

He held onto his lovers hand and started to close his eyes. Ed shook him, his vision clearing. The pain coming back.

"No! Stay with me! I can't lose you!"

"I'm so tired though," Roy said his eyes closing again.

Ed hit him, "stop!" He said.

Roy smiled a cheeky grin, "marry me Ed."

Ed had tears running down his face, Roy weakly reached up and wiped them away. Ed looked down at him and that made Roy smile.

"Marry me Edward Elric."

Ed sobbed, "shut up! Stop it, you're not going anywhere you don't have to say goodbye!," he said.

Roy started drifting off again, his whole body freezing. Reality was beginning to hurt him.

The wall started to crumple. Once it did Ed gasped. Roy sat up on his elbows softly and sighed.

"Seal it closed use the flames," he said.

Ed grabbed Roy's glove and he his hand. Roy held on tight.

Once the flames start Roy cries out in pain, the worst pain he had ever fell. Ed held him and just as the wall fell he finished.

Roy winced as he felt more pain come from his side. He smiled and kissed Ed weakly.

"My future is you," Roy said.

"You're my future so don't die!"

Ed moved Roy behind a building and left him. Ed moved out and prepared to fight.

-ED POV-

Riza smiled. Ed only saw red. He wanted to kill her. She had tried to destroy everything that was important to him. He growled at her as he prepared to lunge.

Al came behind him and handed Ed a gun. The lead felt dangerous. Havoc and Fuery had called for back up but none had arrived.

"Brother are you alright?" Al asked.

"Yes it's Roy who's not!"

"Where is he?"

Before Ed could answer Riza shot. The bullet drifting right past his ear. In her anger she must of failed on her aim.

Ed clapped his hands together and made a fist out of the ground, hitting her and knocking her over.

Another shot.

Ed gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He fell to the ground grasping it. She'd hit him.

"Brother!" Al yelled running toward him.

Ed smiled softly, he knew they had bigger things to worry about. "Don't worry about..me Al, make sure she doesn't hurt anyone else."

Al nodded softly. Ed crawled to where Roy was and laid down next to him. His vision blurring. He was losing a lot of blood and fast.

"Roy.." Ed whispered looking toward him.

Roy was unconscious. Ed shook him, causing pain to shoot up his arm. He gasped. He turned toward Roy and held his hand.

He closed his eyes as the world began to fade around him. In the distance he heard army boots rushing up the stairs.

"Of course I'll marry you Roy Mustang," Ed whispered, the world going black.

Sinking darkness.

* * *

**_I know this chapter was short but 15 will probably be long and it might be the last chapter..who knows xD I KNOW YOU HATE ME IM SORRY! I know I've saddened you but just take a minute and let yourself feel. Feel for the characters. Feel the story, feels good huh? Good and feely xD REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I promise 15 will be up in the next few days. 15 will tie everything up. Thank you for you continuos support. I love all of you ~tragedy_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_So here it is. The final chapter. I hope you like it. I'm writing an alternate ending and an epilogue for THIS ENDING not the alternate(: warnings same as ever._**

* * *

**_Chapter 15_**

Ed opened his eyes and was instantly blinded by a light right in his face. He growled as he felt the surface below him rise up.

"Good you're awake Mr. Elric," a man said.

Ed looked around the room he was in and felt confused, "where am I?" He asked.

"At the hospital, you where in the shooting that took place at Central Headquarters, I'm Dr. Yearly," he said.

Ed felt his brain travel back to the events of that day. He saw the bodies, the heads, the blood.. He shivered.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

The doctor smiled, "just two days, your brother has been in every hour, he should be back soon."

"What about um..Furher Mustang?"

The doctor looked grim, "he hasn't woken up yet. He had to have major surgery. He lost too much blood, and the bullet was lodged in beside his lung. It collapsed. We were able to repair the damage but he has yet to wake up," he said.

Ed sat up. His mind was racing. He had to to find Roy. He had to make sure he was alright.

"Woah there son, you need rest, you had surgery too, you needed a blood transfusion. You need to take it easy."

"But I have to see him—"

"Brother you're awake!" Al called running in and hugging Ed.

He winced as he felt the pain and stitches run up his arm. He smiled softly as it registered that Alphonse was okay.

"Yes, and I'm fine, I need to see Roy," he said.

"But.."

"Please Al."

-later-

They had wheeled Ed down the hall, to Roy's room. When they got in he almost lost it. Roy laid there, looking lifeless on the bed. The sheets making him look ghostly. He had tubes in his mouth helping him breathe, it all scared Ed.

"Is he going to be ok?" Ed asked the doctor.

"We aren't sure yet..we can only hope for the best," he said.

Ed grabbed Roy's hand and squeezed, it was deadly cold. He felt..dead.

Ed sighed, "what happened to Riza?"

Al was silent for a bit, "Havoc shot her, causing her to fall back..she fell off the roof."

"She died huh."

"Yes," he said.

Ed looked at his lover intently, "at least the nightmare is over for us Roy, please come back to me soon."

-later-

Ed lay in his bed. He had strict orders not to get up and go wander. It was nighttime, so it was pitch black, except for the little moonlight coming in, in his room, he couldn't see a thing.

He laid there and couldn't stop thinking about Roy and how he did everything he could to save him. How he sacrificed himself for the safety of others.

Ed felt so guilty. Roy got hurt because of him. If he never woke up he knew he'd never forgive himself.

Ed got up slowly, wincing again as the pain shot up his arm. He dragged his IV with him as he slowly walked out and down the hall.

As he passed the desks, he sighed in relief since nobody was there. He walked down to Roy's room and went in.

He pulled the chair up next to his bed and sat down. Roy still hadn't woken up. Ed held his hand tightly.

"Roy I miss you," he said softly.

Ed wondered if Roy could hear him. It's worth the try right?

"I don't know if you can hear me but I just want you to know, Riza is dead, I'm okay.. I know you were scared for my safety too but don't worry. Just focus on waking up. I miss talking to my best friend. We all want you to come back to us, we need you baby.." He continued.

Ed leaned down and kisses Roy softly on the forehead, "I need you..I can't live without you."

He thought he felt Roy's hands twitch, but he looked down and, to his disappointment, saw nothing. He moved his other hand onto Roy's chest and felt the steady heartbeat.

"I know you're still in there so please..please come back to me," he whispered right by his ear.

Roy's lips parted. Ed gasped. It was working! Ed kissed Roy's cheek and squeezed tighter.

"While you were bleeding and pretty much dying you asked me to marry you remember?" He pondered.

Ed smiled and looked down at their hands, "I just want you to know that, I would love to marry you. I know I won't ever find anyone as good as you Roy."

"..y-you mean th-hat?" Roy grumbled.

Ed perked up and gasped loudly, "Roy!"

Roy smiled weakly and looked up at him, "hey beautiful."

"Oh god I've missed you," Ed said hugging him tight.

Both mean winced and groaned, Roy pulled back, "Ed..are you hurt..?"

Ed paused, "yes, she shot me too, in the shoulder."

"That bitch.."

"She's dead, Havoc shot her and she fell off the roof," he said.

Roy looked away from Ed's eyes and sighed, "I know it sounds cruel but I'm glad she's gone," he said.

"It doesn't.. I agree. Now we can live happy lives hopefully."

"Hopefully."

Ed smiled and kissed Roy softly, tingles climbing up his whole body. "I love you," he said.

Roy smirked his famous smirk and said, "as I love you."

Roy opened his arms and Ed crawled into the bed with him. They say nothing as they cuddle, the electricity between them speaking for them.

Finally Roy breaks the peaceful silence, "did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Ed asked.

"You want to marry me."

Ed laughed, "is that what you heard bastard?"

Roy smirked again. He hugged Ed close to him. Ed was so relaxed, more at peace than ever in his life.

"Of course I was serious. I love you, I honestly can't see myself with anyone else," Ed said kissing Roy's collar.

"I promise to love you forever Edo, never leave my side. Forever bonded to me."

"I promise to never let go of this, never let go of you. You are my light. Forever bonded we are," Ed said.

And just with that they'd made vows to each other. Nothing could come between them. Not a person, thing, tragedy. Not even alchemy.

With true love comes sacrifice. On that fated day Edward Elric dropped his report by Roy Mustang's door, they created something that no natural thing could destroy. Their love created miracles.

Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. Ed gave up his heart and in return Roy gave his heart up. That's just how it works. Funny huh?who would of known alchemy could create love.

Ed laughed aloud as he though about it, Roy looked at him, "what's so funny?" He asked.

Ed smiled and said "equivalent exchange."

"What?"

"Nothing! Goodnight!"

And with that he bid farewell to the day. He can't wait to see what adventure he finds himself in tomorrow. As long as he's with Roy..he knew everything would be just fine.

* * *

**_I hope you liked the ending :) I'm very sad it's over but DONT FORGET that I'm writing an alternate ending and an epilogue so there are two more chapters coming up! Also REVIEWWWWWWW PLEASE! Tell me how you liked the story, and also tell me what I should write next, it doesn't have to be FMA. Thank you all for taking this journey with me I love you ~tragedy_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hey(: well I decided not to do an alternate ending I just liked the way I ended it ^.^ well this is the epilogue/ch. 16 I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 16_**

-2 years later-

_Knock knock_

Ed growled. He had been having the best dream! He sat up and frowned. Who could that be at the door? He wondered.

He looked next to him and sighed when he saw an empty bed. Another late night. He got up and pulled on a shirt.

He headed for the door and rubbed his eyes. He opened it and was instantly greeted by a huge carton of flowers.

The man handed Ed some chocolate, a card, and all the flowers. Ed looked at him and the man shrugged.

"I was told to give these to you," he said

It was a special day. He had promised that he would be home for it! All Ed gets is flowers as an apology?

Ed nodded and handed him a few bucks. Just as he was about to close the door he heard a chuckle. The delivery man stepped aside to reveal a tall, raven haired man, standing there.

Ed's heart skipped a beat. Even after two years he still couldn't believe this onyx angel was his.

Roy smirked, "Happy Anniversary my darling," he said stepping inside their house and hugging Ed tightly.

Ed blushed, "I didn't think you'd remember."

"How could I forget two years ago this day? It was the best day of my life."

Ed smiled softly as he remembered that day. The day he'd gotten upset seeing Roy with..her, and ran out. Who would've known that would develop into a relationship the same day.

Roy kissed down Ed's neck, making him shiver. Roy smirked against Ed's neck, "you remember what happened that night right?"

Ed kissed him on the lips hard and pulled off his own shirt. He unbuttoned Roy's and threw it down.

"I think you need to remind me," Ed said softly, breathless.

Roy moaned at his words and moved him into the bedroom, throwing him onto the bed. He climbed on top of him and began grinding.

Ed's whole body was on fire. The pleasure and lust and love this man made him feel was ridiculous. It made him feel so weak, but Ed loved it so much.

Roy slid their pants off and kissed down Ed's body. It was as if caressing an open flame, or being close to a fire. Hot.

The need was clear. The want was evident.

They tore off their remaining clothes, needing to be against each other. Once it was fulfilled, they both took a deep shaky breath. No matter how many times they'd done it, it was still nerve wracking.

Roy started to pump both of their members against each other, at a fast pace. Ed gasped and moaned, only making his lover rub faster.

Ed was on fire! The pure ecstasy of having Roy touch him was enough to make him cum alone. Oh how he loved this man.

Roy moved his thickness into him, Ed gasped and winced. The pain never failed, but he didn't mean. He felt it so deep inside him, it was a bond they couldn't break.

Roy moved in and out faster and faster, each thrust causing the pleasure and tension to grow. Ed wrapped his arms and legs around Roy and moved his hips along with him, making the bed shake.

The passion hadn't died down. All these years and they were still as crazy as ever. They loved each other more than life itself. Neither man could live without the other.

As Roy came inside Ed, he lost it and came all over their chests, all the pressure releasing with it. They breathed heavily, exhausted.

Ed curled up against Roy's chest and listened to his breathing. The solid breath that came with something living.

He didn't know what he'd do without the man next to him. It would be worse than death. Losing the one you love could destroy you. Ed knew it would destroy him.

Roy kissed Ed's forehead, "I love you Edward Mustang," he said.

Ed smiled, "I'll never get used to that."

That made the older laugh, "ah well, we have time," he said.

And Roy was right, time was on their side. True love can create miracles.

Just push through and feel. Feel with all your heart and maybe..just maybe you'll find yourself with a heart not your own. But his.

The heart that encompassed you and got you through each miserable day.

The heart you'd give up your life for.

Don't give up. That's what Ed had learned. Because even at your lowest point, things will always rise up and get better.

* * *

**_thank you so much for your continuos support. I can't wait to make another story and go on another adventure with you lovelies please review! ~tragedy _**


End file.
